


【Obikin】一輩子

by kizuna030



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Luke one-sided attraction to Obi-Wan, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Not Really Non-con i guess......, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Top Anakin Skywalker, just a little bit
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Obi-Wan陪伴他的靈魂伴侶成長，看著Anakin從男生長大成人，從光明到黑暗。全文於2016年首發於Lofter。補檔。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan一直都不相信靈魂伴侶的存在，這並非因他不相信命運之類的東西——始終他是個原力使用者，他又怎會不相信呢？不過，靈魂伴侶只是個失落而久的傳說，他們早就已經不再存在於世上。

傳說告訴他們，當自己的命定之人出現，雙方能夠感受到對方的感受，甚至心聲，他們亦將生死與共。靈魂伴侶非指二人必定會發展為伴侶，但他們至少也會是最親密的好友。說起來有點像是師徒之間的紐帶，不過這相對更要深一層。不過這種能力具體能到達什麼境界，大家也不得而知了。畢竟這種關係早就在銀河共和時期開初便消失了。

沒人知道當中的原因，也不明為何在和平的時代反而會少了這種關係。即使現今仍存有少量靈魂伴侶，但在這浩瀚宇宙間也不過算是一星塵，大家亦未必知道誰人擁有靈魂伴侶。久而久之，人們都習慣了沒有靈魂伴侶存在的生活。

Obi-Wan一直都不相信自己會是那麼「幸運」的，罕有地是擁有靈魂伴侶的一員，直到他遇見了他自己的，他們是因為Qui-Gin以及一次任務中墜落至Tatooine而相遇的。

在真正看見他的靈魂伴侶之前，Obi-Wan就隱約覺得他的師傅，Qui-Gon會帶一些奇怪的東西回來。而事實上他真的帶了個剛被解放的奴隸來到飛船上。

那時Obi-Wan在船上等著他的師傅回來，在看到他的師傅以前，他首先看到的是仍然矮不嚨咚的金髮小孩。就在那一個瞬間，他能感覺到自己的感官被放大了許多，眼睛看到的東西比平常明亮得多。而且他能看得到更遠的東西，稍為定神，甚至能夠看到隔壁房間的東西。

而最大分別的是他的心情，平時他的感情都能夠被好好的收藏在心底。然而在這一刻，他感受到一大波情感正在衝擊著他的心︰喜悅、緊張、擔憂、傷心......以及讚嘆？但更多的是難以喻的期待感。這些都不是他常有的感情，但這並不令他感到煩擾，反之覺得有種輕鬆的感覺。畢竟這種心情，他在十四歲以前便沒有再感受過了。

_說起來，這不正是有個剛來到的小孩麼？_

然後他才後知後覺地意識到，他有了這個「傳說」中的靈魂伴侶。

Obi-Wan走上前，蹲在Anakin的面前，視線對上了對方的略帶緊張的眼神，有些小心謹慎地問：「你.....能感覺到我的感受嗎？」他覺得自己有點語無倫次，但他直覺的認為對方聽得懂自己在說什麼。

Anakin睜著他那灰藍色的雙眸，看著對方乖巧地點點頭，他用帶著童音的嗓音，天真爛漫地回答對方的說話：「能夠，我想？你現在感到緊張、迷茫......以及平靜？說起話來，什麼是靈魂伴侶？」

在Anakin問出他的疑問的同時，Qui-Gon也進了門，碰巧也就聽到了天選者的話以及看到自己的學徒向他投過來的震驚的目光。

Qui-Gon忽然有點想笑，他萬萬也想不到自己的學徒會和天選者會有著這罕見的關係，但他仍然維持著冷靜的表情，想要騰出空間讓他們兩個獨處一會兒，稍作交流。他嘗試透過他和Obi-Wan的師徒紐帶向另一頭傳送安撫的情緒，讓自己的學徒保持一貫的冷靜，而非現在般的慌亂。

但他有些詫異地感受到他的情緒被另一股力量截斷了，那是股不太成熟的力量，但卻比他和Obi-Wan這幾年來所建立的紐帶更強。Qui-Gon看向Anakin的方向，那個孩子的眼中正帶著不悅的目光瞪著他。

Qui-Gon不禁心想，Obi-Wan惹上了一個麻煩，但這也怪不得Anakin。畢竟他作為了奴隸的身份已經有九個年頭了，也不難理解他會對與自己有關連的人或事物有較大的佔有慾。他向他的學徒投向一個讓他安心的眼神後，便無聲地離開了這間房子，以免勾起這個新來到的小孩更加不滿的情緒。

看見那個高大的絕地離開了他們，Anakin不禁鬆了一口氣。他不是不喜歡Qui-Gon。相反，他真的很感激對方釋放了自己，使他不再是Tatooine奴隸的其中一員。但他就是不喜歡Qui-Gon和Obi-Wan那種會心的關係，特別是當最年長的人想要安撫眼前的人時。

心底裹有個聲音跟他說， _眼前的人是他的_ 。

Anakin能感受到眼前的人有些慌亂的情緒，即使對方看上去也不是那麼的緊張。可是他並不打算細思為什麼自己能夠感覺到對方的情緒，他只是安靜地等待Obi-Wan解釋，然而他得到的是不知從哪直接傳向自己腦中的聲音。

_Anakin.....你叫Anakin對吧？_

溫柔好聽的聲音在腦海中傳了過來。男孩愣了下便點點頭，然後在心底回答道。嗯，我們為什麼能夠這樣溝通的，Obi-Wan？Anakin並沒有為他兩能進行心靈交流而感到驚慌，他僅是好奇到底為什麼他們能夠做到這點，而且他也禁不住雀躍地想要嘗試他們到底能做到什麼地步。

Obi-Wan盡力用最簡單的說話，把他所知的一切向他解釋，可惜的是他也對靈魂伴侶的認知甚少： _因為我們是靈魂伴侶，嗯......即是我們能夠透過紐帶感受到對方的心情甚至是思緒，也能影響對方的心情。而最重要的是......我們將會生死與共，如果有任何一方死亡了，對方也不能繼續存活下去，因為紐帶的斷裂將會使活著的人痛不欲生。_

金啡色頭髮的小男孩思索了幾秒後點點頭，小心翼翼地提問道：「那麼我們會永遠都看顧著對方嗎？」Obi-Wan雖然然沒料到他的第一道問題會是這條，但他很快便回過神來，揚著笑容向他點點頭：「是的，Anakin。」

意識到他將有一個「朋友」的Anakin禁不住笑顏逐開，一把抱住了眼前金髮的少年，後者有點不知所措地接受了對方的善意，幾秒過後才緩緩把雙手放到對方背後，把孩子擁入自己的懷中，心底裏感受著自己和對方互相交纏的喜悅感。


	2. Chapter 2

Qui-Gon死了，Obi-Wan覺得自己的心也有一块地方同樣逝去了，心中的痛楚不斷流過身體每一吋地方，悲傷的感覺一直揮之不去。如果當初他再快一點，就快那麼一點，他的師傅就不會在他的面前被西斯殺死了。

人們說，時間能沖淡一切；絕地說，把悲傷釋放於原力中，但Obi-Wan現在清楚地明瞭這些都不過只是自我安慰的說話，沒有人能夠失去了生命裏其中一個最重要的人時，仍能保持冷靜。自他的恩師離世的這幾天來，他能做的就只有假裝堅強，卻無力，亦不知該如何把這股悲痛發洩出來，畢竟他從也沒有面對重視的人在面前逝去的經歷。

Obi-Wan知道他的情緒或多或少也對Anakin造成了一定的影響，畢竟這孩子在得悉Qui-Gon的死訊後也變得沉默起來。他明白Anakin也會為這件事感到傷痛，但他的悲痛相比Obi-Wan 也不過是皮毛。要對方處理自己的情緒之餘，更要同時感受自己的悲傷，年輕的絕地武士也只能感到抱歉，卻不知道該要怎麼做。

在Qui-Gon的葬禮後，神情恍惚的Obi-Wan帶著Anakin走回原屬於他和Qui-Gon的住所內——現在已經變成是他和Anakin的住所了。剛成為師傅的年輕絕地武士沒有看到他的學徒正向他投以一個擔憂的眼神，他只是無神地看著前方不知哪處，拖著自己疲憊不已的身軀回到住所。

在路上他們誰都沒有作聲，一個不想說話，另一個則只是關注著對方的狀況而默不作聲。為了安慰他的師傅，Anakin的小手小心翼翼地攀了上來，握住了Obi-Wan微涼的手。感覺到對方柔軟的小手，Obi-Wan意識到自己從現在起不但要對自己負責，還有Anakin。於是他回握過對方的手，他現在就只剩下他的靈魂伴侶了，他就只有Anakin了，但他仍然要支持下去。

雖然他們仍舊保持沉默，但他們都能感覺到氣氛不像剛才般僵硬，這讓他兩都放鬆不少。Obi-Wan就這樣牽著Anakin一同踏進他們的住所內，他略帶苦澀地開口說道︰「Anakin，以後你將會住在我原本的房間內，我則會搬到......Qui-Gon的房間內。但今天太晚了，你先睡在我的房間吧，我......睡在沙發就好了。」Obi-Wan順勢指向了他們正對著的沙發。

Anakin沒有回應他的話，他定睛看著對方數秒，才搖搖頭︰「我們一起睡吧。」也不讓Obi-Wan有發言的機會，他便馬上緊接著說道︰「反正我也不會很佔地方。」Obi-Wan看著眼前的男孩，心中不禁嘆了一口氣。

_這個男孩真的過份成熟了。_

Obi-Wan清楚的看到對方眼內帶著的堅持，亦知道他的學徒是想要陪伴著自己，也不好多作辯論，默許男孩的意願。「那你先去洗澡吧，浴室在右邊。」只見Anakin點點頭便轉過身，在背包中拿出自己的衣物便向浴室走過去。Obi-Wan無力地坐在沙發上，這裡有太多的回憶了。想到Qui-Gon，他的心不住又痛了起來。

沉醉在痛苦之中的Obi-Wan沒有意識到Anakin什麼時候走了出來。當他發現了的時候，Anakn已經在他的面前了。那雙灰藍色的大眼睛在黑暗中顯得意外的明亮，更明顯的卻是那圍繞著身旁那擔憂不已的原力：「Master，你還好嗎？」Obi-Wan朝他點點頭，然後站了起來，越過只到自己腰身多點的男孩。他決定把無盡的悲傷釋放在原力之中，同時準備讓溫熱的水流沖刷掉自己的哀傷。

_Anakin，你先到床上睡吧。_

_好的，Master。_

在洗刷過後，Obi-Wan覺得自己好多了。他穿過空無一人的客廳，進入房間，映入眼中的是床上隆起的一團，那是已經躺在床上的Anakin。他躡手躡腳躺到床上，側過身看向Anakin閉著眼睛的模樣。他覺得很是對不起Anakin，再多過一天就好了，就一天。

Anakin出奇不爾地睜開了他明亮的雙眼，稚嫩的童音在空氣中傳了過來︰「沒問題的，Master。不用覺得抱歉。」黑暗中，Anakin的灰藍色的雙眸依舊顯得清晰。Obi-Wan忽然感到鼻頭一酸，他眨了眨濕潤了的雙眼。

大概是感受到了對方的心情，Anakin主動靠上前，兩隻手臂環在比他年長的人的脖子上。Obi-Wan能感受到在從他們的紐帶中傳來一陣陣令人安心的感覺，他詫異地接受著靈魂伴侶傳來的安撫的感覺，數天以來本一直揮之不去的哀傷一點一點地從心底被抹去，雖然進度緩慢，但仍然有它的功用。

他沒想到Anakin會這麼快便自行掌握到影響對方情緒的技巧，也許他這幾天的寂靜有一部分原因就是為了試驗自己的能力。想到了這點，Obi-Wan也把手放在對方的背上緊緊地把他擁入自己的懷中。

_謝謝你，Anakin。_

回應他的是小孩更用力的回抱。


	3. Chapter 3

隨著年月流逝，他們漸漸掌握了更多靈魂伴侶的運作方法，畢竟現今可不存有很多關於靈魂伴侶的資訊，兩人只能透過時間逐步摸索。他們制定了一套「規矩」去保障自己的私隱，說起來其實也不過僅只一條，就是他們無論怎樣都不能越過對方的心牆，探索對方的思想。

大致的情緒當然是難以避免能夠直接感受到，而當感受越是強烈，他們就更能感受到對方的情緒。除了情緒以外，他們亦能感受到對方的思想，對方的所有想法幾乎都能夠輕易得知，而隨著他們二人間的紐帶越來越強，他們之間的感應亦同樣增強了。為了保障自己的私隱，他們便決定築起一道牆去阻擋對方的「入侵」。

有著靈魂伴侶紐帶的二人固然比其他師徒的默契更佳，更別提他兩本就天資非凡，性格亦互補長短，他們基本上是聖殿內的最佳拍檔。因此，很多時候聖殿都會派他們出去完成任務。由於Anakin衝動又愛冒險的性格，而他的師傅又不能放任他自己一個，於是便會經常性造成二人在任務中陷入困境的情況出現，就像現在一樣。不過當然，他們總有方法解決危機。

Obi-Wan一臉懊惱地看著包圍他們的機械人們，聲音裏帶著絲抱怨︰「Anakin，這是第幾次了？」而導致他們進入這窘局的當時人則一臉無辜地看著已經比他矮一點的師父，表明自己也煞是不願陷入困境，回應他的是師父一個白眼。為了解決現在的困局，Anakin決定拋出些建議。

_把他們都殺清光，然後衝出去。_

Obi-Wan搖搖頭，不贊同他的說話。

_不，這是甚麼新的自殺方法嗎？往出口那邊逃吧，它們太多了。_

Anakin思考片刻，再提出了一個新的方案。

_也許從地下逃出會更好？_

Obi-Wan了然地點點頭，然後數著︰

_一、二、三。_

二人同時亮起光劍，同時在地上燒出一個整齊的圓形，然後雙雙隨著地板的墜落而進入下水道。約高至腳踝的水雖影響了他們前進的速度，但也同時阻礙了機械人的跟隨。

他們看了眼在頭上的大洞，機械人們探頭出來看著他們，在它們舉槍的同時，Obi-Wan和Anakin已經徐徐地步向出口處。

但他們很快便發現到了奇怪之處，水的高度飛快地升高，已經升至二人的腰身。師徒們對視一眼，加速步向出口。站在後頭的Anakin又慣性地想要摔倒，卻不小心把前頭的人推進水裏。由於前方的阻力，後者反而沒有墮入水中，更看著眼前的人跌在地上，惹得落水的師傅不住不滿地低聲咆哮著他的名字。

學徒努力想要維持無辜的表情，但當師傅的手搭在自己的手上借力站起來時，他看著那自小便努力維持嚴肅形象的師傅，現在濕透了站在自己面前，他還是忍不住漏出幾聲幸災樂禍的笑聲。Obi-Wan禁不住孩子氣的用原力把水潑到對方的身上，讓對方和自己一樣從頭到腳都是濕漉漉的。

這如同小孩般的惡作劇不僅沒有讓Anakin感到生氣，反倒讓他更放肆地大笑出來。Obi-Wan感受到從紐帶傳來的歡愉感，根本也無法憤怒起來，但他仍然努力維持一個不悅的表情，想要擺脫Anakin依然握著自己的手，快步離開。後者卻沒有如他所願，倒是用手指交纏進對方的指間， 緊緊地纏著對方的手，不讓他遠離自己身旁。

Obi-Wan抿著兩片唇瓣，不讓自己的笑意顯露出來，但這固然沒有逃過Anakin的雙眼。畢竟他兩都知道，當靈魂伴侶的接觸越親密，他們便能感到越大的平靜及喜悅。年長的人就這樣把手指收緊，回握著男生的手，就如同當年一樣。Anakin低頭看著師父的鬍子及髮絲貼服地黏在臉上，意外地磨去了平日前的嚴肅，使他不禁溫柔地勾起了嘴角。

R2-D2早已準備好，乖巧地在出口等著他們上船，待他們都到達後，「嗶嗶」作響地跟上他們的步伐到船上，然後快速地走到控制台的前方，把船駛離Griveous的基地。

_Anakin，去更換衣服吧。_

Obi-Wan一邊更換衣服，一邊提醒那坐在駕駛座，卻絲毫沒有更衣欲望的年輕人。毛孔在接觸到微涼的空氣時，反射性地擴張了，使Obi-Wan禁不住哆嗦了起來，加快了更衣的速度。

Obi-Wan的短髮很快便在空氣中乾透了，但當他看到Anakin仍然坐在駕駛坐上時，他顰眉看著水珠自Anakin及肩的髮尾滑下來，Obi-Wan不禁嘆了口氣，他的學徒總是要他的照顧。

他隨意拿起了一條毛巾，站在Anakin的身後替他抹乾髮上的水份，師傅又按捺不住教育他：「Anakin，你這樣會感冒的，總有一天我會不在你的身旁，你還是得學會自己照顧自己啊。」

Anakin不介意Obi-Wan對他的訓話，他在意的是他話中的含意，年輕的絕地仰起頭，灰藍的雙眼對上對方湛藍的雙眸，右手同時抬起握著對方纖幼的手腕，在對方的動作霎時停下來後，才開口言到：「我以為我們以前約好要永遠看顧著對方？」

迎上對方的視線，Obi-Wan能看到那灰藍的眼眸黑了下來，同時感受到那隱藏在眼神下的暗湧，以及紐帶另一端傳來陣陣的憤怒。年長的絕地壓抑著心中那想馬上安撫對方的衝動，搖晃著被抓住的手，想要掙出Anakin的箝制，但他的行動只徒勞無功地讓對方增加了他的力度。

Obi-Wan默默在心中嘆了口氣，認真地回應：「你明白我說什麼的，Ani。總有一天我會死去。」在手腕上的力量再度倏然增強，Obi-Wan甚至感到疼痛起來，同時他也看到了Anakin頓時收縮了的瞳孔，以及戛然湧上心頭的不安感－－那是對方的情感。但他這次並沒有想要掙開，畢竟他從來都不願傷害Anakin，但現在也必須要把話先說清楚。

他的學徒向他投以一個堅定的眼神：「我不會讓你死去的。我保證。」Anakin腦中不竭止地回放Shmi在他懷裡逝去的模樣，恐懼不安的感覺在他心中湧現而出，他控制不了手中的力量，即使他知道Obi-Wan會感受到痛楚也難以自制。

年輕的絕地僅僅懼怕眼前的人終有一天會在他的眼前消逝。他不能再承受多一遍心愛的人的離別，而且那是Obi-Wan，是他最敬愛的師傅，最重視的人。光是想到這點，Anakin就覺得痛不欲生，整個人都像是被撕裂開來般。

**他不能放他走，永遠。**

Obi-Wan這次終究還是忍不住大大的嘆了一口氣：「噢，Anakin。絕地不能擁有感情。」Anakin毫不猶豫地接話，話語中藏不住那不肯定以及絲微的希冀：「但我們的關係不止是師徒而已這麼簡單，對吧？」一時之間師傅也不知應如何應對，只能下意識地點了點頭。

Anakin放心地展露了一個燦爛的笑容，就像個小孩得到了珍貴的禮物一樣。他本緊握著對方手腕的手向下滑去，抓過對方的手背，把師傅的手心撫上自己的臉頰，如同這樣他就滿足了似的。

有把聲音告訴Obi-Wan，Anakin這樣的想法終有天會害死他，也把自己賠進去。


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan從來都不能拒絕Anakin的請求，即使那有多不合理也好。事實上就算他拒絕了對方的要求，對方還是會義無反顧地去做。因此在很久以前，Obi-Wan就已經放棄了勸服他去要做這樣、該做那樣。即使Anakin的要求有多不合理、多奇怪，他也不會去拒絕。

而這在Anakin當年青春期的時候，這種近乎放肆的寵溺行為到了一個接近毫無自控的地步。

人人都知道青春期的男孩子是比較衝動，特別是對於性方面。Anakin不時會對他的師父毛手毛腳，而當意識到後者對他的行為並沒有加以制止時，他的行為越來越大膽。

原本Anakin只是友善地觸碰對方，先是勾過對方的肩膀，後來開始越向下發展，手不安份的掃過對方的後背、纖腰，直至能夠捏一把師父的翹臀。而被騷擾的人則只在他的學徒進行到最後一個步驟時，才提醒他的行為，要尊師重道，後者固然是不會理會他的溫馨提示。

他只是繼續肆意地撫摸他的師傅，甚至開始摟著對方，把個子較小的師父抱在自己懷中，有時會從後攬住對方。豐厚的嘴唇開始在對方的臉上留下大大小小的足跡，對對方藏在鬍子下的那雙粉嫩的唇瓣更是疼愛有加。Anakin也很喜歡把頭埋在對方的頸窩中，吻過潔白的頸項以及肩膀，甚至會在袍子能遮蓋到的地方印下嫣紅的烙印。

Anakin也不知自己為何要這樣做，他解釋不了自己的行徑，直覺卻告訴他他是做得對的，這是正確的事情。而且他知道不僅自己喜歡這樣的行為，那個人也同樣喜歡自己這樣的行徑，他就是知道。

加上，Anakin不喜歡別人平常都愛帶著愛慕羞澀的眼神看著Obi-Wan，不僅如此，他最氣的是那個年長的老師傅總毫無自覺，Obi-Wan應該是 **他的** ，是 **他的** 好朋友；是 **他的** 師傅；更是 **他的** 靈魂伴侶！他是唯一一個能這樣對待Obi-Wan而不惹他反感的人，他是那個對方心目中 **特別的那個人** 。

而Obi-Wan實則也沒有想過要阻止他，畢竟他以為這孩子只是需要一些接觸來得到滿足感，反正自己也沒有什麼所謂。但直到Anakin十七歲生日後不久，對方把雙手撐在自己的腦袋旁，把他壓在Anakin的床上時，居高臨下的看著他。伴隨著看到對方眼中蘊含著的情慾以及心中洶湧而至的興奮感，Obi-Wan甚至像是聽到對方在腦海中不斷叫喚著他的名字時，他才意識到大禍臨頭了。

Obi-Wan試探性地問道：「Anakin，怎麼了......?」Anakin沒有回答他的問題，只是投以他一個「我們都心知肚明」的眼神給他，然後用雙唇封住對方仍然想說話的嘴巴。Obi-Wan想要推開身上的人，但卻驚異地發現自己的雙手已經被原力封住，動彈不得。

Anakin用嘴巴輕輕啃咬著對方的唇瓣，對方想要說話，卻料不到讓他有機可乘，把靈活的舌頭伸進去，舔盡口腔內每個地方。雙手不安份地解開身下人的衣裳，然後摸上Obi-Wan略為結實的胸膛上，捏過他的紅櫻。

從沒被人如此對待的Obi-Wan嚇得一個顫抖，但他最後還是決定放棄了掙扎，與靈魂伴侶的觸碰使他身心都感到無比的舒適，這讓Obi-Wan拒絕不了對方。而且腦海中有一把聲音在告訴他毋用掙扎，只需好好享受就好了。Obi-Wan不知道是Anakin的心聲抑或是自己的情感在告訴他只管享受就好，但他還是跟隨了這個聲音的引導，慢慢迎合身上人的動作。

感受到師傅的放鬆，Anakin的心中也鬆了口氣，其實他也很害怕自己的行為會嚇怕了他的師傅，但聽到有同齡的Padawan說她喜歡上Obi-Wan，又有一大堆younglings說想要Obi-Wan做他的師傅時，他就禁不住心中的佔有欲，想要把他變成自己的，想要把這個人身上裏裏外外都變成是自己的。

 **這是愛嗎？** Anakin有些驚訝但毫不害怕的想到。

他放開了Obi-Wan的唇瓣以及停下了手上的動作，原來薄薄兩片的嘴脣在一段時間的吸吮後，變得濕潤而紅腫，雙眼也變得迷離起來，彷彿他什麼也想不到──雖說事實亦如此。迷濛中的Obi-Wan察覺到了手上的重量不知何時被除去了，於是他用右手撫過Anakin有些刺手的短髮，然後順著腦袋掃過去，直至摸到了他的學徒辮──他親手為他綁的辮子。

就在那個瞬間，Obi-Wan感覺到理智立即回來了。他有些驚慌的看著一臉欣慰的看著自己的Anakin，雙手放在對方的胸膛前：「這是不對的Anakin，絕地不能夠擁有感情。停下來，就當什麼事都沒發生過吧。」他能看到對方的眼神在他的話語中越顯凌厲，也能感受到對方的憤怒以及悲傷。

Anakin近乎是咬牙切齒地一字一字吐出來：「我是不會停下的，我也知道你不想我停下。」「但我們不應該這樣做，從來沒有師徒會做出這樣的事情，如果被絕地議會……」Anakin硬生生地打斷了對方的話：「那只要他們不知道那就行了吧？」

對方並沒有回話，看穿了他的猶豫的Anakin放輕了語氣，安撫性的說道：「沒有誰會知道的，只有你，和我的秘密。」Obi-Wan依舊沒有回答，於是Anakin只好試探性地把嘴巴印在他的脖子上，對方沒有閃躲，年輕的學徒高興地在得到了師傅的默許下繼續他的動作。

Anakin的手向下探，把Obi-Wan的褲子拉下來，後者配合的抬高臀部，好讓對方能把自己的褲子脫下來，這小小的行徑值Anakin不禁滿意地勾起了嘴角，再在對方的脖子上偷啵一下。

他伸手一探，意外地發現Obi-Wan的性器也有點抬頭的跡象，就跟他的一樣。Anakin能感覺到這個想法使他的下身變得更堅挺。Anakin透過紐帶把自己一直以來都想要對他做的畫面，映進Obi-Wan的腦海中，從內心深處勾起對方的情慾。

Obi-Wan能看到腦袋中的充斥著Anakin在奮力操自己的畫面，房間內回盪著肉體間碰撞的聲音，汗水自Anakin的身上揮灑下來，散落在Obi-Wan同樣滾燙的肌膚上。

本來已經略為抬起頭來的性器頓時硬得幾近發痛，Obi-Wan無意識地搖著頭，雙手搭在對方寬闊的肩膀上，手指收緊，心中哀求Anakin不要再把這些畫面給他看。Anakin看到他想要的效果已經得到了，也順從對方的願望停下來了。

這樣他就不能再拒絕自己的求愛了。Anakin得意洋洋地想到。

雖然Anakin已經得到了預期的成效，但他仍然想讓Obi-Wan先舒服一下才繼續他的行為。他向下移動，直至移至師傅的胯下才停下來。他看到師傅粉嫩的性器就這樣直直的站在他的面前，Anakin不禁懊惱地想，怎麼這個人連性器都這麼可愛。

Anakin張開嘴巴，把對方的性器吃了下去，不意外的聽到了對方甜美地呻吟了一聲。他吞吐著堅硬的柱身，對方無意識地上下擺動著腰肢，讓他能吞得更深。學徒很快便發現了對方甜美節聲音只出現了一下子就消失了，於是他向上一瞥竟然看到了對方在虐待自己的下唇，緊緊地咬著，不讓一絲聲音漏了出來。

學徒有些晦氣地把一根手指放在師傅的唇上，後者自然不過地把對方的手指含進嘴巴裹，雙手握著那隻手，小心翼翼的舔過每一根手指，就像對方現在正在做的事情一樣。

被他的師傅這樣無意識的挑逗著，加上聽到對方那無法再隱藏下來的呻吟聲，Anakin覺得自己的下體硬得快要爆炸，想要射出來了。他有點惡趣味的更快速吞吐著Obi-Wan的性器，對方快點棄械投降。

在Anakin的攻勢下，多年來採取禁慾原則的Obi-Wan已經被他弄得頭暈目眩，他再也無法好好地舔過對方的手指，只能夠不斷享受地發出動人不已的呻吟。Anakin順勢把手拿回來，用濕透的手指開始探索那從未經開發的小洞。

濕潤的手指並沒有使Obi-Wan感到不適，他能清晰的感覺到指頭的探入，先是指頭，然後是整根手指，逐漸增加。異樣的感覺帶來了一種微妙的快感，Obi-Wan能感受到年輕的學徒的手指在體內模仿性愛的動作，害羞又興奮的感覺讓他更能感受到快感的洶湧。

Anakin知道Obi-Wan快將要高潮了，口腔能感受到對方的性器倏然增大，手指亦感覺到內壁的收緊，腦海中也能感應到對方近乎發狂的興奮感。伴隨著Anakin用力的一吸以及三根手指伸盡最深處，Obi-Wan同時抬起了腰肢，雙手緊抓住腰旁的床單，顫巍巍的射了出來。

Obi-Wan一臉不可置信的看著Anakin吞盡了每滴精液，對方竟還對上他的眼神，邪魅地一笑。血液瞬間衝上臉頰，Obi-Wan不自然的別過了眼，不再看向對方。

Anakin撐起身體，把自己擠在Obi-Wan的纖腿之間，正對著他臉蛋的上方，看著對方潮紅不已的臉，還重重地喘息著時，年輕的學徒獎勵似的吻上了他的唇瓣。唇上溫熱的觸感讓師傅禁不住回應著他的吻，緊閉著雙眸享受著對方帶給他的觸感，手也自然不過地搭上了對方的肩上。

高潮過後的人理智稍微拉了回來，他驚覺手上的觸感有點不對徑，是布料。Obi-Wan皺著眉，不滿地想著為何自己已經脫得光光了，對方仍然穿著整齊的一套絕地袍。

Obi-Wan急躁地解開對方的衣服，Anakin好笑地看著他，如果不是因為紐帶向他傳遞了對方的心情，Anakin也許會認為Obi-Wan急不可待呢。但他享受Obi-Wan在替他寬衣解帶時，偶爾觸碰到自己的指尖。

不消片刻，Anakin的衣服同樣全被脫下來了，當Obi-Wan準備脫下對方的褲子時，稍稍猶豫了一下，但還是把他的褲子脫下來。Anakin配合地把自己那雙長腿抽出來，師傅把褲子隨意扔到床下，繼而把手移向下方，握住對方已經硬起來的東西，想要為他服務。

Anakin在Obi-Wan碰到了他的性器時，全身輕輕彈了一下，被對方觸摸的感覺實在是太美好了，他差點就要就射出來了。Anakin無比的希望對方能夠再撫摸一下自己，可是他絲毫不想自己這麼快就射了出來啊！於是他立即抓住那隻想要撫慰自己的手，意外地收到了對方有些受傷的眼神。

他帶著心疼地拉過他握著的手放至唇邊，輕輕地烙下一吻：「我只是不想這麼快射出來。」Obi-Wan轉為向他投以一個疑惑的眼神，Anakin並沒有多作解釋，他只是用最誠懇的語氣請求到：「請把自己交給我，師傅。」

這次Obi-Wan理解了他的說話，他緊張地咬著下唇，又用舌頭舔了舔雙唇，但他仍然用一個堅定的眼神看著真誠的Anakin，點了點頭，允許他的請求。這幾秒間的等待幾乎是種折磨，Anakin的心臟似是要跳出來了。

得到滿意回應的Anakin像個小孩般笑了，就像當年他和Obi-Wan約好了要永遠照顧著對方的笑容一樣，惹得他身下的人也不禁揚起了一個幸福的笑容。學徒在他師傅的臉上胡亂親著，同時運用原力把放在抽屜裏的潤滑油拿出來。Obi-Wan有點好笑又無奈地看著他：「Anakin。」

被喚的人一臉理直氣壯地看著他，一邊把潤滑油擠進手中，塗在堅挺上，一邊回答到：「我當然要做好準備啊！」Obi-Wan翻了下白眼，看著對方健碩的身體，視線再向下看，看到Anakin那尺寸傲人的性器，他忽然感到唇乾舌燥起來，下身的空虛此刻也像是叫囂著想要被人填滿。

Anakin把潤滑油隨手拋到地上，然後抬高對方的小腿，讓它們放在自己的肩膀上，才握著性器對準正一收一縮的小穴，小心謹慎的把嬌嫩的穴肉推開，進入了那個夢寐以求的地方。

**天殺的，這感覺真的他媽的好！**

當Anakin的性器整根沒入了師傅的小穴後，身心的滿足感讓他難以自控地想要擺動腰身，把身下的人操得死來活去的同時，讓他的第一次感到無與倫比的快感。但他看到Obi-Wan緊皺著眉頭，死死地閉著雙眼，重重地呼吸著時，他還是使出了人生中最大的忍耐力來克制自己。

待Obi-Wan習慣了體內的大小後，他睜開飽含霧氣的雙眼對上Anakin的雙眸，朝他點點頭，示意他已經準備好了後，Anakin還是先小心的抽插著，轉換過不同的角度，慢慢地尋找那個敏感點。

突如其來那尖銳的快感衝擊著Obi-Wan的神經，原本只是低吟著的聲音瞬間變得高亢甜膩，Anakin的雙眼幾乎在對方的小穴倏然收縮的時候同時發光，原來小心翼翼的抽插馬上變得瘋狂起來。

Obi-Wan覺得自己就像在暴風雨的船上，浮浮沉沉的，快感如同海浪般毫不竭止地衝撞著他的腦海，他跟不上這速度，但又不能離開這股快感。Obi-Wan只能叫出正主宰他生命的人的名字：「Anakin……Anakian……啊…Ani……」卻殊不知這種甜蜜的叫喚只會讓對方更加失去控制。

Anakin半瞇著雙眼看向身下的人，在快感的沖刷下，他能感受到二人平常所建立的精神屏障減弱了些，兩人腦海中的片段與他們主人的行徑一樣，同樣互相交纏著。Anakin低下頭，迷戀地看著他的師傅用最隱私的地方吃下他的性器，而他緊緻的內壁溫熱又濕潤，夾得學徒的肉棒好不舒爽。

在身下的Obi-Wan也同樣發現了對方的思緒正侵入自己的腦袋中，他能感覺到自己在情慾的海中游得更遠，身心的快感使他吃不消，他緊緊地抓住Anakin扶著自己腰身的雙手，帶著哭腔懇求著對方：「嗚……Anakin…不……嗚……我要……啊……我要射了……嗚……」

事實上Anakin也快撐不下去了，Obi-Wan比他想像中更要讓他沉迷。他伏下身，同時掙開了Obi-Wan的手，用它們穿過對方的胳肢間，把他擁進自己的懷中，讓自己能埋在對方汗水淋灕的頸窩間，用氣音在他的耳邊說到：「我們一起射出來吧，師傅。」然後不停在Obi-Wan的肩上留下一個個吻痕。

Obi-Wan敏感地打了個抖，然後也把自己的雙手環住對方的身上，左手放在他被汗水沾濕的髮絲上，右手則放在他的後背上，而雙腿則緊緊地勾在對方的後背上，像是不讓他離開似的。

_//我愛你。//_

_//不。//_

伴隨著Anakin的撞擊以及從腦海中傳來的情話，師傅的雙手越收越緊，左手指尖緊緊陷在對方的皮膚間，雙腿使勁地伸展著，連腳趾頭用力地捲縮在一起。夾在兩人肉體間的性器開始顫抖著。

_//我愛你，我的師傅。//_

_//不可以，我的學徒。//_

Obi-Wan無聲的尖叫著，快感的潮水猛烈得他毫無反抗之力，他張大嘴巴，大口大口地吸著空氣，全身顫抖著射了出來。

_//我愛你，我的Obi-Wan。//_

_//不能夠，我的Anakin。//_

在最後一次撞擊中Anakin一邊用紐帶告訴他，一邊親口告訴他，然後把他滾燙的精液全數射在仍緊咬著他的內壁中。Obi-Wan在Anakin的懷中不能自我地抽搐著，難以自控地咬著對方肩上的一塊肉。對方沒有介懷，只是撫著Obi-Wan的髮絲讓他冷靜下來。

在Anakin的安撫下，Obi-Wan很快就放鬆下來了。他放開了咬住對方的牙關，看到咬痕接近要流血的地步，Obi-Wan心疼地吻了吻他所留下的痕跡。

Anakin知道Obi-Wan拒絕他的愛的原因，但這不代表他能夠接受，而且他能感知到對方對自己的心情，他不會放棄的。年輕的學徒緊擁著身下的師傅，把軟化了的性器抽了出來。  
Obi-Wan能感受到精液爭先恐後地流出來，他有點害羞地把頭埋在對方的胸膛上，不想讓對方看到自己紅著臉的樣子。這害羞的行為惹得Anakin笑了，他寵溺地在對方的髮旋上留下溫柔的吻。

俗語說有一必有二，有二必有三。Obi-Wan在第一次獻出自己後就已經有了這個覺悟，只是他從沒想過現在的年輕人的需求會這麼大，無論在何時何地也好，當一個空間內只有他們的時候，Anakin便會把他拉到暗角，扯下他的褲子就來一發。

Obi-Wan覺得自己快因縱慾無度而死去了，真的，腰酸得死去。但他無法否認，與靈魂伴侶激烈且頻繁的交合確實感覺無與倫比的好，他能感覺到二人的紐帶變得越來越強，而心情總在一個愉快的程度上。

他可以允許Anakin毫無分寸地索取他的身體，用不同的姿勢，在不同的地方。但他不能夠承認他對他學徒的愛，唯獨這一點是他的底線，即使二人都心知肚明各自對對方的感情。

他們是絕地，是不允許去愛上一個人，愛情百味會把他們拉向黑暗面，Obi-Wan不能冒這個險去讓自己和Anakin在一起。Anakin從小便是個感情豐富又衝動的孩子，他並不能好好地釋放自己的情感，而自己隨時也可能比Anakin更早離去。他不能允許自己成為一個讓Anakin墜入黑暗面的可能性。

**因此無論他們有多深愛對方，都不能夠給予對方一個名份。**


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan以為他們會維持這樣的關係一輩子，可事實證明他還是太天真了。在一次保護Amidala議員的任務後，一切都不同了。

Anakin在重遇Amidala後眼中所飽含的愛慕以及他心中那隱隱約約的興奮，都無一逃過Obi-Wan的眼睛。而自他們重遇後，Anakin膩在他身邊的時間越來越短。

作為Anakin的師傅，Obi-Wan理應制止他；作為Anakin的朋友，Obi-Wan應該恭賀他，畢竟二人是那般匹配。但Obi-Wan無法感到妒忌以外的情緒。他不喜歡這樣的感覺，這種感覺太陌生了，卻又那般強烈，讓他無處可逃，把他牢牢困在煩憂中。

Obi-Wan在他和Anakin的住所中，坐在窗邊的沙發上，把眼前五光十色的霓虹燈收進眼裏，溫暖的燈光卻絲毫不能照入他的心中，他只感覺到血液內的寒意，流過他的全身，讓他只感到不適。

Anakin去了保護和陪伴Amidala議員，靈魂伴侶的遠離讓Obi-Wan倍感煩躁，加上他能感受到遠在Naboo的Anakin強烈的快樂，他忽然意識到這是多麼的諷刺。

**靈魂伴侶的紐帶會隨著時間及相處而越漸變強，但卻不確保二人一定能夠成為伴侶。**

Obi-Wan無力地走進了自己的臥室，全身捲縮著躺在床上，在輕微抖顫雙手無助地環著屈曲在胸前的雙腿。他把自己的精神屏障增強至最高，不想讓自己醜陋的情緒傳到對方的思想中，影響了他的心情。

他曾試過想要把負面情緒釋放在原力中，可惜這次是他頭一次嘗到失敗的滋味。失敗的感覺讓他覺得更不好受了，心中那鬱悶的感覺讓他近乎窒息，他只好閉上眼睛，不讓軟弱的眼淚流出來。

**如果現在告訴他自己這份愛意，是否已經太遲了？**

Obi-Wan很快便搖了搖頭，把這個愚蠢的想法拋諸腦後，Anakin值得更好的，值得一個家。師傅猜想如果Anakin和Amidala議員真的在一起了，他們會放棄絕地及議員的身分組織一個家。

幻想到這個畫面，他禁不住把腦袋埋進枕頭內，無聲地讓枕頭吸去自己的淚水。

而不久的將來也印証了他的設想是真的。

Obi-Wan於保護Amidala議員的任務完成後，意外地在洗手間內發現了用一條銀鏈串起來的戒指。他愣了一下，然後苦澀地笑了，所以Anakin果然是和Amidala結婚了。他失神地做著簡單的梳洗工作，雙目下意識地回避那躺在洗手盤邊的項鍊。若無其事地走出洗手間，然後一如往常的為二人做早餐。

比平常略微早了點起床的Anakin靠在廚房的門框邊，交叉雙手，面帶笑意看著正為自己準備早餐的Obi-Wan的背影。看見他快要弄好食物，Anakin才靜靜地走上前，從背後抱著師傅的腰，親暱地在對方的臉上蹭磨了好幾下：「早安，師傅。」Obi-Wan點了點頭，漫不經心地回答：「嗯，早安。」

察覺到Obi-Wan的冷漠，Anakin有些不惑地提問：「怎麼了嗎？」被抱著的人僅是搖了搖頭，默不作聲地掙開Anakin雙手的箝制，拿著碟子便坐到了餐桌旁，開始用膳。面對對方的靜默，Anakin也沒有多加說話，只是靜靜地坐在自己的位置上，他直覺隱約地告訴他，Obi-Wan已經知道了。

Anakin不知該如何開口，而明顯Obi-Wan也不打算開口，整個空間中只充斥著僵硬的沉默，以及刀叉與碟子碰撞的聲音。正當Anakin嘗試裝作如常般先開聲說話前，Obi-Wan搶先了他一步說話：「今天我會和長老們開會，而且晚上約了Qunlan，很晚才回來，晚餐你自己處理吧。」學徒還未來得及思考以前便已經無言地點了點頭，眼睜睜地看著Obi-Wan的身影逐漸在自己眼前消失。

不知是錯覺還是Obi-Wan特意盡量把時間拖延，他確實近乎早上才回到他和Anakin的住所中。Anakin生氣得快要爆掉卻又無處可發洩，只能一個勁兒在客廳內來回踱步消磨自己的煩躁以及擔憂。Obi-Wan從來都沒有這麼久都還未回來，一直以來，再晚他都會在深宵前回到他們的住所，這是第一次。

Anakin幾乎想要打破他們所訂立的規則，去感知對方的位置，但他死命地按捺著這股衝動。畢竟他很清楚，如果他這樣做了，無疑會完全破壞了他兩之間的關係。直到Anakin聽到門扉開啟的聲音時，他馬上衝到門邊，看到的是醉得不輕的Obi-Wan面色潮紅，毫無聚焦地盯著地面某處。

Obi-Wan推開一臉擔憂的Anakin，搖搖晃晃地想要走向他的卧室，但Anakin先他一步抓住了他的手，卻沒料到對方竟然會用盡全身的力氣想要甩掉他的手，惹得學徒面紅耳赤地低吼著對方的名字，然後把他拉進自己的懷裡。

較矮小的人更加用力地掙扎著，想要逃出對方的箝制，奈何渾身的酒勁讓他實際上也施不出什麼力氣，經過一番掙扎後，他放棄了。Obi-Wan無力地靠在對方的身上，雙手抓住對方的衣服，頭倚在對方的肩膀上，苦苦地哀求道：「放開我，Anakin。讓我走，Anakin Skywalker。（ **Let me go, Anakin Skywalker.** ）」

Anakin被師傅這鮮有的軟弱的一面弄得心痛不已，對方悲傷的感覺不斷向自己湧過來，而學徒深知會讓他的師傅變成這樣的人，是他。他一手摟著Obi-Wan，另一隻手撫過對方柔軟的髮絲，在他的髮旋上輕吻著，換來的是懷中人的一個偏頭，以及破碎的話語：「不，Anakin......你......已經有了Amidala議員，你不應該背叛她的.....」

Obi-Wan從來都不知道原來要親口承認Anakin和Amidala的婚姻，會讓他那般難以啓齒，他不想說出來，但已經無力再縱容Anakin做任何他想要做的事了，他不能讓自己破壞他們的婚姻，更不能讓對方做出背德的事！

聽到他的說話，Anakin頓時語塞，因為Obi-Wan是對的，該死的對。他有點無力地回應：「我愛你......」即使他倆都知道這是事實，可飄出來的話連自己也覺得可笑，他把Obi-Wan傷得這樣深，又哪有資格對他這樣說。他能感受到懷中人僵了一下，肩上傳來了濕濕的感覺，染上了哭腔的聲音在空氣中顫抖著，讓Anakin的心都碎掉了：「但你也愛她，你選擇了她。」

「你永遠都比她來得重要，請別懷疑這點。」Anakin把下巴擱在對方的頭頂上，真誠地安慰對方。「不要這樣說......」Obi-Wan搖搖頭，喁喁細語，酒精的揮發加上待在溫暖的懷抱這兩點，讓Obi-Wan不住感到昏昏欲睡。Anakin沒有說話，他就讓疲憊不堪的男人安靜地躺在自己的懷中漸漸放軟身體，陷入夢鄉。

Anakin把Obi-Wan抱入他的房間，深情卻又心痛地看著睡得不太安穩的師傅。傷害他從來不是Anakin想見到的事情，他想對方無拘無束地心笑，想要把他常緊皺著的眉心撫平，想吻去他的煩憂及鬱悶，但他已經失去了這個資格嗎？

Anakin也承認自己的行為確實自私，但Padme是他的夢中情人，在遇到他的靈魂伴侶前他就已經對她產生了好感，而那幼時所種下的火苗在他們重遇的那刻便同時變成了不能撲救的火焰，她的一舉一動優美而不做作，她的智慧也深深吸引著Anakin，就如同Obi-Wan一樣。

話雖如此，但Anakin心中清楚一點，就是他對她的愛，永遠不能觸及他對Obi-Wan的愛。Obi-Wan是他的老師；他的明燈；他的愛人，他的一切一切，所有事都是Obi-Wan。一直以來都是他，從九歲起便是Obi-Wan。

但是，Anakin也是個普通人，就算他能感知到對方對自己的心情，同時也知道他們不能在一起的原因，都不代表他能夠忍受只維持著師徒間的關係，而不能擁有一個名份。雖然他和Padme也要在陰影下偷偷摸摸地在一起，但至少他們是確實的夫妻，而非只是疏遠的「師徒」。

也許，唯有自己退到以往的位置，保持在僅是「靈魂伴侶」的位置，偶爾少許的接觸來維持紐帶的強度才是最好的方法了。他很清楚Obi-Wan不會再讓自己碰他，雖然Anakin不確定自己能否好好地忍耐過來，但他還是無比的想要尊重對方的所有決定，不願對方再因自己而受到更深的傷害。

Anakin憐惜地在Obi-Wan額上留下一吻，然後把在睡夢中的人的衣服及長靴脫掉，讓他可以睡得舒適點。他也脫掉了自己的衣服，躡手躡腳地爬上師傅的床上，把他收入自己的懷中，不意外的看到了對方的眉頭放鬆了，感受著大概是最後一次的，Obi-Wan的溫暖。

_//我愛你，師傅。//_


	6. Chapter 6

這次的任務讓Anakin感到非常的不適，是次任務內容是要保護Satine Kryze議員（同時亦是Mandalore的女王），以免她在一年一度的祭典中被反對派殺害。在前往Mandalore的途中，Anakin已經感覺到他的前師傅的情緒不太穩定，就像是有點緊張。年輕的絕地武士不知道對方何以會有這樣的感受，可是他並沒有詢問對方。

直至他們抵達了Mandalore，Obi-Wan看到了Satine以後的眼神，以及女王對Obi-Wan的眼神，Anakin已經知道了他們曾經有段情，在他不知道的時候。有了這個認知後，Anakin的心不由得來了一陣酸痛。

雖然他相信Obi-Wan不會為了讓他和Satine有獨處時間而使喚自己到別處，要他檢查有沒有反對派混入宮殿，可是他就是感到十分難受。從紐帶中傳來那重逢的喜悅以及那暗藏著的激動，讓Anakin覺得自己快要因此而窒息了，他只是......只是無法承受他的師傅會為除了他以外的人有這樣的感覺。

縱使Anakin的思緒以及內心的絞痛讓他吋步難行，但他仍然完成了他的工作。Anakin深深地呼吸了一下，才用通訊工具向那個伴在女王身旁的絕地匯報：「Obi-Wan，我已經檢查好了，沒有異樣。」可是他沒有如常聽到對方的回應，心頭忽然湧上了恐懼，Anakin急忙地回到了Obi-Wan和Satine的所在之處，擔心他的師傅會受了傷。

可是當他抵達了宮殿的中心時，Anakin覺得自己的呼吸快要停止了。Obi-Wan沒事，他很好，看上去甚至可稱之為容光煥發。他正一手執著Satine的手，另一隻手則輕放在對方的織腰上，他們正在中央領舞，閃閃發光，刺得他的眼睛生痛。

Anakin的眼睛移不開Obi-Wan的臉，他從未看過對方的表情是如此的柔和，他全副精神都放在Satine的身上，就像她是他最珍貴的東西。Anakin忍不住咬著牙，望著對方把應該是屬於 **他的** 笑容；屬於 **他的** 溫柔；屬於 **他的** 愛，獻給了那個女人。

學徒能感受到妒火由心底開始蔓延至身體每一吋地方，燒紅了他的視線。他想在Satine的身邊帶走Obi-Wan，但他能感受到對方心底傳過來的歡愉以及放鬆，Anakin已經太久沒有再從紐帶的另一頭感受到這種感覺，自從複製人戰爭開始後已經鮮少感覺到，在對方知道了自己與Padme秘密成婚後，愉快與Obi-Wan已經沾不上邊。

雖然Anakin想要不顧一切地向在場的所有人宣告Obi-Wan是他的，但他知道這根本不可能發生，這不僅是因為他們的身份，更因為Obi-Wan絕對會因此而討厭他的，他不能承受這點。加上他想要Obi-Wan快快樂樂的，他不能看到對方總是皺著眉頭。所以Anakin能做的就只有轉身離開這個地方，然後回到Satine安排給他們的房間內，並嘗試忘記Obi-Wan的表情。

**當初Obi-Wan在知道自己與Padme在一起時也有這種心情嗎？**

這個念頭讓Anakin更加不好受了，此刻他就像當日Obi-Wan一人在Coruscant般無助、絕望，眼前的所有都黯然失色，到底Obi-Wana是如何撐過去的？他不願細思，更難以想像，嫉妒快要把他身體內的最後一絲氧氣亦要擠出來，但他卻無能為力。

不用靠門扉開啟了的聲音，Anakin便已經感覺到了他的師傅正在回來，他總是可以。年輕的絕地有點緊張，他還未知道該如何詢問對方而不惹他不悅。但他的行動比他的思想走得更快，在聽到Obi-Wan步入房間的一瞬，Anakin已經轉過身面對他：「Master。」

後者朝他點點頭，臉頰全然褪去了剛才與Satine共舞時的光彩，只剩下平靜如鏡的暗淡。這向Anakin的理智重重地擊了一下，他控制不了自己的負面情緒，他一把抓住正想要回到房間內的年長者的手臂，禁不住質問道：「她是誰？」

Obi-Wan被對方的突如其來的反應以及情緒嚇得愣住了，他稍微瞪大了雙眼看著他的前學徒，但這並不維持很久，他的表情又變得如同平日般，沒有波動。「只是舊相識。」這並非事實的全部，Anakin能夠感覺到Obi-Wan把某些事隱藏了，在對方的語氣中他能夠聽得出來。

他討厭Obi-Wan對他有所隱瞞，他想知道對方的一切，這種渴望轉化成急躁：「難道你以為我感覺不到嗎？她看向你的眼神，就像.......」當Anakin看到對方受傷的眼神以及拉下的嘴角時，他才意識到自己把不應該提及的人說了出來，縱使他沒有把Padme的名字說出來，Obi-Wan也知道他在說誰。只從Obi-Wan知道了他和Padme成婚了後，這一年內他們誰都沒有再提及此事。

「就算如此，那亦與你無關。」Obi-Wan別過了眼，不想再看著對方的樣子，他不想觸及這個話題，它就只會帶來傷害，只會讓二人都受傷。「那怎能與我無關！你是我的......靈魂伴侶！」原力知道Anakin多想把愛人二字吼出來，他卻悲哀地發現他倆什麼都不是，他只能用力地握緊了對方的手，彷彿這樣就能夠真的把他抓住。

被吼到的人也逐漸感到不滿了起來，他再次對上Anakin的眼眸：「我可不想被一個與別人秘密成婚的人責備。」看到Anakin眼中的痛楚，Obi-Wan的心底不禁升起了一陣報復的快感，他想指著對方的鼻尖罵到他根本什麼都不知道。

但他很快便壓下了這個念頭，然後趁著對方箝制著他的那隻手減輕了力度的時候，抽回了自己的手。「我跟誰怎樣，你沒有資格過問。」Obi-Wan看了他一眼便轉過身，走進他的房間內。

**當初你與Amidala議員在一起時，也沒有讓我有詢問的機會。**

Anakin看著對方離去的背影，便低下頭，望著剛才握著Obi-Wan的手，手心屬於對方那溫暖已經逐漸消失。他握緊了拳頭，想把那正流逝的溫度留下來，但最終他能感受到的就只有自己的體溫。他捉不住那讓他眷戀的溫度，也抓不住Obi-Wan。

**因為他已經失去資格。**


	7. Chapter 7

「.............................」站在高處的Obi-Wan的嘴巴在一張一合地說著什麼，但Anakin甚麼都聽不到，他只感到身上無一處是完好的。他覺得眼前一切開始在晃動，熊熊火光照射在對方的臉上，卻也看不清對方的模樣，但他能看到對方的眼淚正流個不停，他能做的卻只有抓住地上的泥土。對方失望的眼神使他的心臟疼痛不已，但Obi-Wan的轉身離開才是讓他心碎的主因。

「Ani…...Ani…….」溫柔的聲音在耳邊響起，Anakin倏然睜開雙眼，房間裏黑暗無比，唯有Padme擔憂的雙眼看上去是那般明亮。「Padme…我沒事，只是做了個惡夢而已。」Anakin下意識地安撫他的妻子，但事實上是他並不好，一點都不好。夢境的情況讓他的恐懼油然而生，夢魘無法罷脫，它就像鎖鏈一樣捆住他，逐漸纏上了他的喉嚨。

他的夢從來都不是什麼好的徵兆，上次他就夢到了Shmi備受折磨，換來的是對方在自己懷中離世。這次他看到了Obi-Wan，雖然聽不見對方在說什麼，但直覺告訴他，這必定不是什麼好東西。

Padme看著渾身被汗水沾得濕透了的Anakin，她心疼地詢問到：「那個惡夢怎麼了嗎？」然後纖細的手把健壯的男生抱在自己懷中，用手掃過對方的髪絲，就像每次當Anakin傷心時，Obi-Wan會對他做的一樣。「只是……夢到了未來的一些境況而已。」可就是有些不同。

聽出對方語氣中的迴避，Padme覺得不太好受，但她猜想這並不是她能助他解決的，於是她嘗試建議Anakin：「也許你要去找Kenobi大師？」Anakin早就已經向她說過Obi-Wan是他的靈魂伴侶一事，直覺告訴她他們的關係不太尋常，但她願意相信Anakin。既然Anakin從沒提及過他兩有否更深層次的關係，她就不會質疑他們。

神情依然恍惚的Anakin聽到靈魂伴侶的名字馬上如夢初醒過來，他在Padme的懷裡點點頭，對方會意的放開了他。而後者也瞬間翻下床，穿上了放在一旁的衣服便趕忙離去了，剩下Padme孤獨一人坐在床上，落漠的看著離去的背影。

靠著紐帶，Anakin知道Obi-Wan也醒過來了——大抵是因為他的惡夢吧。他更快地衝回原本屬於他們的住所，迎接他的是站在窗邊的Obi-Wan。年輕的絕地武士不發一言的抱著比自己個頭比自己矮小的前師傅，腦袋埋在對方頸窩間，肆意地汲取對方身上隱約散發出那讓他安心的香味，僅靠著這麼微小的動作，Anakin便已經能夠比剛才更加冷靜。

Obi-Wan也沒開口說話，破壞這沉默的空間，反正他知道Anakin的夢境是什麼，他在對方混亂的思緒中看到了些碎片。他不知道應該如何安撫對方，畢竟他自己也感到十分混亂，但他仍然嘗試向對方傳向安撫的情緒，並緊擁著對方，好讓情感豐富的人能夠先冷靜一下，不過他不知道對方還能否冷靜下來。

過了半晌，Anakin才先開聲說話：「我.....很害怕，如果......如果你離開了我的話那該怎麼辦？」Obi-Wan心痛地更用力抱擁著脆弱的男人，以安撫小孩的語氣安慰Anakin，一如當年他想家的時候般：「我不會的，Ani。記得以前我們曾說過要永遠看顧著對方嗎？我不會讓你一個人的。」

Anakin鼻頭一酸，禁不住抽泣了起來。聽到Anakin哭得像個小孩似的，加上自己對未來的恐懼，Obi-Wan的心似是被多把鋒利的刀子同時割下一塊肉，痛得他快也忍不住落淚了，但他抽一抽鼻頭，強行忍住了想要滑落的淚水。

事實上他夢到的情境和Anakin的略有不同，他夢到的是他和Yoda大師透過紀錄，看著對方向一個疑似是西斯的人跪下，並稱之為Master。這毫無疑問是個不好的未來，但他會用盡一切的方法來阻止Anakin墜入黑暗面。

與此同時他浮上一陣內疚的感覺，他覺得自己像是搶去了Padme的人似的，雖然事實是相反，但這不影響Obi-Wan內心泛起的愧疚感。不過Obi-Wan無法否認自己的內心浮上了一陣勝利感，當然他可不會承認這點。

不過，就這些例外的日子Obi-Wan才能夠允許自己和他的前學徒這麼親近。

就只有Anakin需要他的時候他才允許自己出現。


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan沒想到他的夢境會是在他離開了Coruscant去Utapau追捕Grievous後實現了，更加沒想到複製人的叛變，以及絕地神殿竟成了大部分絕地的葬身之所。然後一如夢境的發展，他和Yoda透過HoloNet看到了Anakin的倒戈。

「我不能再看下去了。」Obi-Wan關掉了紀錄，他努力地調整呼吸，想要找回呼吸的方法，卻發現原來他已經在短短數秒內已經忘了一切。他無力再看事情的發展，他已經知道了真相，那殘酷不堪也讓他不能承受的真相。

Anakin的前師傅清楚能感受到自己的心臟被撕裂開來，當他聽到Anakin跪在地上稱Sith Sidious為「Master」時，他眼前一黑，差點便要倒在地上，幸好他及時扶住了前方的桌子才不至墮下。他嘗試透過紐帶感受另一端的人，但感覺到的僅只有一片黑暗，他看不見，也觸不到紐帶另一頭的人。

恐懼、不安、慌亂、內疚、憤怒等一切負面感覺同時衝上Obi-Wan的心頭，這比當年Qui-Gon在自己眼前被Darth Maul殺死更要有過之而無不及。他急切的想要找回Anakin，詢問他到底是怎麼一回事，但他的腳踝似是被灌滿了鉛一樣動彈不得。

直到他聽到了Yoda鏗鏘有力的說話時他才稍稍奪回了知覺。「消滅那個Sith，我們必定要。」Obi-Wan無助地走向Yoda，蹲了下來和他平視。隔了頃刻，他才找回了顫抖的聲線，急速地提議到：「派我去殺大帝，我不會殺Anakin。」

「去打敗這個Sith Sidious，你不夠強。」Yoda知道Obi-Wan和Anakin的牽絆甚強，但這是要去完成的事，而絕地不該有任何牽掛，絕地長老們已經為了這兩師徒破了很多例，這次Obi-Wan要完成他的任務，如同往常。

Obi-Wan光是看到影像已經受不住了，不要說要是站在對方面前看到他墮落，更莫提要他殺了他的靈魂伴侶。他只能盡力嘗試說服Yoda，讓他不用執行這個任務。理智在說著自己要狠下心，做應做的事；但情感卻向他咆哮著不要像以往一樣，服從絕地的命令。

他按捺著心中翻天覆地的情感，試圖冷靜地說：「他就像是我的兄弟，我不能這樣做。」事實上他也知道這不過是無謂的掙扎，畢竟他知道未來的發展，也知道Yoda會成功勸服他。Yoda也果真繼續語重心長的說：「被扭轉至Dark side，年輕的天行者已經。那個你訓練的男孩，離開了，他已經。被Darth Vader毀滅。」在說著的同時，Yoda撐著拐杖向門口走去。

看著他的身影，Obi-Wan知道這事沒有扭轉的餘地，但他仍然帶著鼻音無力地說：「我不知道大帝把他派到哪裡去了，我不知道在哪裡尋找。」Yoda此刻轉過身，老人睿智的雙眼對著Obi-Wan早已蒙上了霧氣的，那雙總是讓Anakin迷戀不已的湛藍的眼睛，把每位絕地都知道的事實重申一遍：「用你的感覺，Obi-Wan。找到他的，你會。」

他無視了Obi-Wan絕望的眼神，向著出口離開這個空間，讓年輕的絕地自行調適自己的心情，把任務交給他完成。

Obi-Wan生平第一次如絲痛恨自己作為絕地的身分，若他只是個和絕地建立了靈魂伴紐帶的普通人，他就不必去逼迫自己面對親手殺死愛人的命運。他抹了抹掛在眼眶內的淚珠，然後朝著Padme的住所走去。

他知道Anakin一直都住在Padme的住所中，而原力告訴他，他能夠在她的身上找到答案。因為Anakin愛著Padme，而Padme也和自己一樣深愛著Anakin，他們都不願看到他兩愛著的男人墜入了黑暗面，二人會付出所有來換回Anakin，不論什麼都好。

Obi-Wan知道自己是對的，他找到了懷有身孕的Padme，他漠視了心中巨大的痛楚，忍著傷痛向Padme詢問她是否知道Anakin的下落。

**這是他永遠也不能帶給他的。**

Padme不願告訴Obi-Wan他的所在地，但絕地知道她實際清楚得很，亦明瞭對方不肯告訴他的原因，是因為Anakin的安危。無奈之下，Obi-Wan只能向她說出殘酷的真相－－Anakin墜入了黑暗面。

**一個孩子，一個家庭。**

要說出Anakin墮落一事幾近花光了Obi-Wan全身的力氣，才能緩緩地把話吐出來，就如當日要他承認Anakin和Padme的婚姻一樣難受。果不然得知這消息後，Padme顯然也難受得要命，她看上去是那麼的脆弱，但仍掘強地替對方辯護。

**只有女人，而且並非絕地才能給他愛。**

她坐了下來，兩眼無神地看著前方，腦中回想起Anakin日前不合理的行徑，猶豫的向坐在她身旁的Obi-Wan提問道：「你會殺了他嗎？」

**我永遠不可能殺掉他，我是如此的深愛他。**

Obi-Wan既沒承認，也沒否認，他只能再次重申：「他現在變得很具威脅。」Padme沒有回應，她只是用閃著淚光的雙眼看著Obi-Wan，輕聲地詢問：「你愛他，對吧？」

**是的，如果我承認這點可以把他換回來，我不介意大聲說出來。**

雖然他是這樣想到，但他仍然沒有在Padme面前說出他的真正感受，這樣做並沒有任何好處，他只是轉移了他的目光，不再看向她。然而這無疑是回應了她的問題，提供了一個明顯不過的線索予Padme尋找真正的答案。

「你可以拯救他嗎？」她帶著希冀的詢問著Obi-Wan，他是她現在最後一支稻草了，她只能依靠丈夫的靈魂伴侶了。Obi-Wan頓了頓，徐徐地搖過頭：「我.....並不知道，但我會盡力。」

Padme思量了片刻，最終決定與Obi-Wan一同去幫助Anakin。「我可以和你一起去，但請不要傷害Ani。」Obi-Wan摸了把唇上的鬍子，點頭答允她的請求：「謝謝你，Padme。」對方朝他點點頭。

待Padme換過衣服後，他們便帶上C-3PO一同向他們的目的地－－Mustafar進發。一路上他們誰都沒有作聲 ，空氣中只傳來Padme間歇性細碎的抽泣聲。Obi-Wan扶著額靠在坐位上，腦海裏盡是這些年來與Anakin的點點滴滴，他的靈魂伴侶雖一直多愁善感，早就得知牽絆為何物的Anakin總有不「絕地」的表現，但他從沒想過Anakin會轉向黑暗面，或許他應該更早發現的。

在將近降落至Mustafar的時候，Padme看到了有個人影在遠處的高塔正跑出來，待船泊好了便馬上衝出她的船，把C-3PO和Obi-Wan留在原地。Obi-Wan沒有在意她把他遺留在此，他緊張的是，就算他現在與Anakin的位置相隔不遠，他卻感受不到對方的任何情緒，紐帶的另一頭仍然被黑暗籠罩著。這讓他恐懼不已，他從未試過與Anakin失去任何聯繫，自他們在15年初遇前起。

Obi-Wan緩慢地走出駕駛倉，他仍然無法相信Anakin轉向了黑暗面，外頭的聲音毫無阻隔地傳進自己的耳朵內，而映入他雙眼的是正在爭執中的二人。

「我不能相信我聽到的說話，Obi-Wan是對的，你變了。」Padme難以置信地看著說出「我們一起統治整個銀河」的Anakin，她看著Anakin別過了頭，原來充滿欲望的眼神瞬間冷了下來，然後他深吸了一口氣，回過頭來的眼神是那般鋒利：「我不想再聽到有關Obi-Wan的事，那個絕地背叛了我，不準你也背叛我！」

Padme緊皺著雙眉，眼泛淚光看著眼前的人，她一邊失望的搖頭一邊心碎地說道：「我不再認識你了。Anakin，你傷透了我的心，你走上了一條我不能跟隨你的道路。」他只是冷漠的回應：「你會這樣想都是因為Obi-Wan。」他把所有的罪名及怨恨都推在Obi-Wan的身上，在聽過Palpatine的話後，他就已經不再相信任何一個絕地了，即使是他的靈魂伴侶，他的最愛。

聽出Anakin語中帶著對Obi-Wan的不信任，她只感到無盡的寒意。一直以來她都清楚Anakin對Obi-Wan的敬愛，從沒想過黑暗面會如此蒙蔽他的雙眼。她無助地看著眼前似是熟悉卻完全陌生的男人：「是因為你所做的事，你計劃要做的事。停下來，現在停下來，回來，我愛你！」她失去了往常的冷靜，她不再是那個在議會上勇於為正義發聲的議員，現在的她只是一個恐懼丈夫離去的妻子，僅只如此。

Anakin再次別過頭深吸一口氣，回過頭來吐出的話語是那般憤怒：「騙子！！」Padme被他的聲音嚇得抖了一下，但她敏感地發現了對方在向她咆哮的同時，雙眸向她身後投過怒氣中燒的眼神，她隨著他的視線轉過頭，是和她一同前來的Obi-Wan。他看上去是那般脆弱，蒼白的臉頰証明了他聽到了他們爭執時的對話。Padme憶起Obi-Wan也與她一樣深愛著Anakin，想必Anakin的話對他必定造成了無法磨滅的傷痛。

她的直覺告訴她Anakin現正在盛怒的期間，隨著Anakin向她靠近，她下意識地向後退：「不！」Anakin在逼向Padme的同時怒瞪著站在船上的Obi-Wan：「你和他在一起？你帶他到這裡來殺我！」Padme只來得及再喊一聲：「不！」她想說他們不是來殺他的；她想說他們想拯救他；她想說他們都愛他。但所有說話都只是在咽喉中消逝而盡，因Anakin用原力扣住了她的脖子，窒息感讓她只能嗚咽一聲，眼淚順著臉龐滑落地面。

「放她走，Anakin！」Obi-Wan看到Anakin的暴戾，魂魄馬上回到身體中，他從梯子上走下來，總覺得雙腿踏在地面上的感覺毫不真實。不，是整件事都是那麼不真實，唯有心中的疼痛是最實在的告訴他這是現實。

Anakin沒有回應他，只是繼續在空中緊握著自己的手，沒有想要放鬆的念頭。Obi-Wan只好不厭其煩地再次鏗鏘地說到：「放、她、走。」Obi-Wan看著眼前這個正傷害愛著的人的Anakin，心中感到複雜不已。

這次Anakin聽了他的說話，放開了對Padme的箝制，缺氧的Padme禁不住昏到在地上。Obi-Wan擔憂地看著懷有身孕的Padme，他很擔心她會受到的傷害會對她及肚內的孩子造成危機。但Anakin只是死命地瞪著眼前身穿絕地袍子的人，咬牙切齒地把話說出來：「你讓她背叛我！」

Obi-Wan收回了放在Padme身上的目光，轉移為把它投向Anakin，他按捺著心中的痛楚，維持著一副堅定的表情：「這是你自己一手造成的。」年輕的西斯在向他的靈魂伴侶踱步過去，他把自己的精神屏障建立得牢不可破，雖然能讓對方感知不到他的思緒及情感，但換來的後果是他也感覺不到對方的，但一切都沒所謂了，只要能從Sith Sidious中學會如何拯救Padme，什麼都不要緊。可是Obi-Wan竟敢背叛他，想要消滅他！

越想越氣的Anakin把他的袍子脫掉，準備著和對方開戰：「你不準背叛我！為什麼要背叛我！」憤怒遮蔽了他的雙眼，他的心疼得要命，為什麼他愛的人都要認為他所做的是錯的？他只是單純想要愛他們、保護他們，而愚蠢的絕地卻什麼也做不到，只有西斯才能幫助他！

看到Anakin俐落地把袍子脫掉，Obi-Wan也只能提起顫抖的手脫掉他身上的袍子：「是你的憤怒和對權力的慾望所造成的！」然後和對方一同踱步，保持一定的距離。

「你允許個西斯扭曲你的思想，直到現在......直到現在你變成了曾發誓消滅的東西！」Obi-Wan還是無法說出Anakin就是西斯的話，要他承認這點簡直會要了他的命，但他不能在這個時候向對方示弱，唯有硬著頭皮和他說話。

他們面對著對方走著，Anakin怒氣沖沖地向他的前師傅吼道：「不要搪塞我，Obi-Wan！我已經看穿了絕地的謊言了！我感受不到你口中的黑暗原力！我帶來了和平、」Anakin轉過了身背對著他愛著的人。碰巧Obi-Wan走到了昏迷了的Padme身旁，他趁著對方在發表意見的同時蹲下來用手掌輕放在Padme微涼的臉頰上，用原力感受女生的情況，並嘗試治癒她。

「自由、公正以及安全給我新的帝國！」聽到他目無法紀的說話不禁讓Obi-Wan的眉頭一皺，他毫無辦法相信這些說話竟會在對方的口中吐出來，他站了起來，對著背向自己的人質疑他口中的話：「你的新帝國？」

聽出對方話中的質疑及不屑，Anakin閉上眼，他算得自己的心被人緊掐著，但說出來的話卻是那般無情：「不要令我需要殺你。」他知道對方能聽出說話內含著的邀請——邀請對方和自己一起建立新帝國。

Obi-Wan驚惶失措地看著眼前的人，他沒料到對方竟然會邀請他一同管治帝國，他不知該笑還是怒。該慶幸他還有這個老師傅的心，還是不滿他不知自己的取向。他按下心中的矛盾，堅定的說出他的立場：「Anakin，我忠誠於共和國及民主！」

對方的拒絕使Anakin痛苦地搖過頭，他抑壓著心中的苦痛，把實則違心的話說出來：「如果你不和我一起，」他把頭向後轉，餘光瞥見一臉悲傷的Obi-Wan，他想把他用力擁入懷中安撫他，卻無法忽視絕地的謊話及懦弱。「那麼你就是我的敵人了。」他把頭轉回去，不願讓對方得悉自己的懦弱，也怕自己的心會失守。

Obi-Wan覺得他的心碎滿一地，Anakin就如此恨心地把過往的諾言全都摒棄，甚麼會永遠看顧著對方、甚麼會保護他，現在看起來是活生生的諷刺，刺得他的眼眶都快守不住眼淚了。「只有西斯才會以專制解決問題，我會做我必須要做的事。」他把光劍抽出來，但並沒有把它亮起，他心底仍存有一絲希望。

感覺到身後的人拿出了光劍，Anakin的憤怒來得遠比傷心要大，怎麼Obi-Wan甚麼都不懂！他只想建立一個可以讓他們安全和平、能夠廝守一生的國家！他惡狠狠地說：「你可以試試。」在聽到Obi-Wan亮起光劍的同時，毫不猶豫地亮起當初和對方一同挑選的藍色光劍，向後翻個身便攻向Obi-Wan。

空間中只剩下光劍碰撞的聲音，每次光劍相交時就像在他們的心上劃上一道傷痕似的，但他們誰都不敢放鬆下來，多年來的相處以及作戰讓他們對對方的動作無比熟悉，加上他們仍然作為靈魂伴侶，這讓他們或多或少都能夠預測到對方的動作，縱使他們已經感應不到對方了。

Anakin不斷向Obi-Wan攻去，想要把他逼到停機坪的邊緣，但後者一個轉身，位置便相反了，不過Anakin並沒有讓對方有反擊的機會，仍然朝他逼向。Obi-Wan不停向後方退去，走進了滿是屍體的控制室，他還未來得及為Anakin的所作所為感到痛心，對方便已經把光劍用力地向前推，Obi-Wan下意識地用自己的光劍抵擋著他的攻擊，順著動作把對方的光劍推向控制台。

Anakin的光劍被對方的動作扔開了，但徒手並沒有讓他的動作變得遲緩，他趁著對方愣了的那個空檔，便用那隻冰冷的機械手攀上了對方的喉嚨，另一隻手則握緊了對方握住了光劍的手，理應使他們感到愉快的觸碰此刻因黑暗面的籠罩而失去意義了。但Anakin彷彿仍能聽到對方以往的教誨，他搖了搖頭，把愚蠢的回憶拋諸腦後。

_Anakin，這光劍是你的生命。永遠不要再弄掉它。_

Obi-Wan感受到機械手的冰冷，卻抵不上Anakin讓他從心底勾出寒意的眼神，因窒息而帶來的不適感也比不上心中的痛楚。就在這一刻，他才發現原來Anakin真的想要殺掉他，他們已經站到了天平的兩端，再也不能一起了。Obi-Wan已經無法分清是窒息感抑或心中的痛楚讓他擠出了眼淚。

對方握住自己的手腕，想要屈過他的手讓光劍自脖子處砍下，他向後拗下腰肢，想要避開對方正意圖要做的事，但他很快便意識到了這並不能幫自己逃過對方的攻擊，於是他用力地向Anakin的腰身踢向一腳。沒料到Obi-Wan會如此反搫的年輕西斯向前滾了一圈，但他馬上轉過身，毫不遲疑地朝剛站起來的Obi-Wan踢向一腳，本就站不穩的絕地向後倒了，手中的光劍也自手中甩開了，反作用力使Anakin同樣地向後倒了下來。

但二人快步的站了起來，Anakin想要用相同的方法踢向對方，但Obi-Wan早已洞悉到他的意圖，他看準時機先對方一步起腳，把對方踢倒在地上。Obi-Wan馬上用原力把他的光劍扯回到手中向對方揮去，Anakin也伸手扯回屬於他的光劍，擋住對方的攻勢。

Anakin奮力地向上推開那把與他同色的光劍，一個轉身便奪回攻方的位置，繼續朝對方攻去。當兩人意識到對對方的熟悉，他們的劍術根本難以分出高低。二人同時伸出空出來的手，想要以原力分出高下，卻發現他們的原力相當，強大的原力使他們同時彈向一旁的控制台。

年輕的西斯先反應過來，衝向剛站好的前師傅就是一砍，但後者也馬上用光劍把擋過攻勢，把自己完全交給了原力，使光劍砍到了控制台上。警號因他們的攻擊而響起，原本靜止下來的畫面開始同時閃爍著危險的紅光，但他們誰都沒有空閒時間去查看他們按下了什麼，也不知這會導致了甚麼事情的發生。

他們像是戰鬥了好幾個世紀似的，從控制室至控制室外的通道。感受到到岩漿的熱力，二人雖吃驚，卻無暇顧慮。在岩漿的火光下，就只有兩把藍色的光劍最為清晰，岩漿噴發的聲音亦不及光劍交鋒的聲音響亮。

直到岩漿開始腐蝕控制塔的地基，二人才回過神來發現事情的嚴重性，他們一邊攻擊及防守，一邊分神地尋找一個安全的位置。Obi-Wan先敏銳地發現了岩漿瀑布下的一塊板塊，憑著直覺跳至其之上。他穩定了自己，回頭有些擔憂地看向還未找到立足之所的Anakin，害怕岩漿會侵蝕了對方。這他才發現，原來自己仍未能堅定不移地殺害了對方。

然而事實証明了Obi-Wan的擔憂是多餘的，因為Anakin很快也便躍至他身旁的一塊板塊上。在流動的岩漿影響下，他們的距離逐點拉近了，亮著光劍二人又交了好幾手。

Obi-Wan把光劍收回自己面前，深深呼吸了一下，讓自己的混亂稍微釋放於原力中，但混亂的情緒遠離了自己後，剩下心中的痛楚卻無止境地折磨著他，這絞痛轉變成為了話語：「我辜負了你，Anakin。我辜負了你。」

**There is no emotion; there is peace.（毋激情，從平靜。）**

對方失望的眼神像是在Anakin的胸口上鑽了個洞似的，這從來不是他想看見的事情，從九歲起他便不願看見Obi-Wan對自己失望，但他無法控制自己的憤怒及怨恨：「我一早就應該知道絕地的謊話！他們奪走了我們應該有的權利！他不允許我們去感受、去愛，是怎樣的邪惡才能奪去人的感受！」Obi-Wan對絕地的忠誠讓他覺得厭惡，為何他不能看穿這個真相？

Obi-Wan看著眼前盲目的Anakin，不住憤怒地向他說道：「Anakin，Palpatine議長才是邪惡！」「在我的眼中絕地才是邪惡的！」「那麼你便迷失了！」他們就這樣對對方吼著。激動過後，他們只是靜靜地看著對方，默不作聲。

**There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.（毋愚昧，從知識。）**

Obi-Wan凝視著Anakin的雙眼，試圖從他的眼中找到往昔那純淨的灰藍，卻只看見眼皮下那無盡的火焰。他想要躲避，卻連移開視線的能力也沒有，他在Anakin的烈火下無處可逃。Anakin死命地瞪著Obi-Wan，狠狠地說出：「這是你的結局，我的師傅。」

_不要稱我為你的師傅，在你稱Sith Sidious為師時，我便再也擔當不起。_

絕地嘆了一口氣，想要緩和心中的痛苦，並再次準備迎接對方的攻擊。西斯一個翻身，便躍至對方所踏著的板塊上，繼續他們揮舞著各自的光劍。刀刃相交，他們如同一體。經過數以千計小時的光劍對練，他們瞭解對方多於兄弟、親密遠超愛人，他們是同一戰士的兩片靈魂，互補對方不足。

**There is no passion; there is serenity.（毋苦難，從空明）**

Obi-Wan餘光看到自己的身後有片陸地，一個跳躍便站到了陸地之上。他看著Anakin嘗試說服他停止這種你死我亡的戰鬥：「已經完結了Anakin！我在高地上！」但對方顯然沒有停下來的意圖：「你低估了我的力量。」Obi-Wan無意識地搖了搖頭，希望對方能停下：「不要嘗試。」

_為什麼他們的結果會變成如此？_

Anakin一個跳躍想要跳到前師傅的身後的高地上，卻料不到對方竟會看準時機，把他的左手和雙腿砍掉了，右手為了能夠讓自己不會繼續下滑向岩漿而死命抓住那泥土，光劍則因他的動作而落左Obi-Wan的身後。

絕地收回了自己的光劍，他心疼地看著眼前正掙扎著向上爬過來的Anakin，心臟就像是被人緊握住了似的，每一次跳動都帶著一陣刺痛，痛得他快不能呼吸。眼淚在眼眶中打轉，模糊了對方的樣子，卻不能使他忽視從空氣中傳來那痛苦的低鳴。而眼前人失去肢體的強烈痛楚，即使另一頭被黑暗原力所遮蔽著，對方的痛苦仍然一點一滴地從傳了過來。

眼前這些景象逼得Obi-Wan失控得向對方哭喊到：「你是天選者！傳說指你會毀滅西斯而非加入他們！平衡原力而非讓它留在黑暗中！」Obi-Wan的眼淚失守地滑下臉頰，隨著淚水的落下，他的視線反而變得清𥇦起來，他能夠清楚看到對方眼中的湛藍已經全然逝去，取而代之的是那滿佈紅絲下的金黃。他無力地轉過身走上幾步，拾起那屬Anakin的光劍後再次回過頭用心碎的眼神看著他。

Anakin看到絕地的目光，憤怒以及被背叛的感覺洶湧而至，誰都可以拋下他，就是Obi-Wan不能這樣做。他盯著淚流滿面的Obi-Wan，朝他憤怒地大喊：「我恨你！」這句說話就像是花了他一軰子的力氣似的，字字鏗鏘，鑿在對方的胸口上。

**There is no chaos; there is harmony.（毋騷動，從調和。）**

Obi-Wan愣了好一段時間才回過神來，他覺得世界好像停頓了似的，他能感受到紐帶像是鎖鏈一樣在他的脖子處緊緊地勒住了他。「你是我的兄弟，Anakin。我曾愛過你！」Obi-Wan頭一次完全無視了絕地法規的三無信仰，首次、也是最後一次坦誠自己的心意。現在什麼都沒有所謂了，他要讓Anakin知道自己的心情。但他知道，即使Anakin Skywalker消失於世，他會一直愛著他，而不如他所說的曾愛著他。

Anakin不可置信地看著他，他以為這輩子都不會有機會聽到對方說出他的情感。他悔恨，為何偏偏是現在他才說出口，偏偏到什麼都無法挽救時才說出口，偏偏是悲劇發生了以後他才這樣說。Anakin窮一生就是想聽到對方這句說話，但在一切都無可挽救之時他才得到了這句話。正當Anakin想要說話時，岩漿已不知不覺地攀上了他的腿上，火焰瞬間吞噬了他的身驅。

Obi-Wan看著在火焰中燃燒著的Anakin，聽著對方苦不堪言地叫喊，他不忍地別過頭，更不願上前了結了對方的生命，他輕輕啜泣著離開這個讓他傷心不而的地方。再看著Anakin受苦他怕自己會待在他身邊陪他逝去，他能感覺到他們的紐帶已經脆弱得一擊即碎，但Obi-Wan寧願餘生都受盡折磨，亦不願意破壞這最後的聯繫。

There is no death; there is the Froce.（毋死亡，從原力。）

他乏力地回到Padme的船上，滿腦子都是以往十五年內和Anakin相處的片段。他想起很久以前的一個晚上，Anakin因為預見了現在的狀況而哭著找他，但他想到會造成這個局面的，是Anakin自己。

在上船的時候他大概聽到了C-3PO說他把Padme帶到了船上，於是他深深呼吸了幾口便去查看她的狀況。Padme看上去就如同一張白紙一樣，脆弱、蒼白。Obi-Wan把手搭在她的肩上，手心內的溫度是那麼低，就像她快要逝去般。她撐開那並沒有聚焦的雙眸，視線放到了Obi-Wan的臉上，喃喃地問：「Obi-Wan，Anakin還好嗎…？」

Obi-Wan不敢回答她的問題，也不知道該如何回應她。該說出真相，指出他把瀕死的Anakin留在Mustafar，還是要告訴她一個善意的謊言？他最終選擇用手背輕撫過對方面無血色的臉龐，用原力催眠她入睡，卻意外地發現Anakin的黑暗原力一直在她的體內肆虐。

在檢查過Padme的狀況後，他才坐在駕駛座之上，一手扶著頭痛不已的腦袋。相比起激戰過後的疲憊，心中的鬱悶才是真正讓他感到痛苦的源頭。他失去了Anakin，永遠地。他是他的一切，他記掛那總以愛幕眼神看著他的Anakin，懷念那無憂無慮地說著要保護自己的Anakin，想念那已經離他而去的Anakin。

支撐著他的基本上只剩下他那微弱的意識。Obi-Wan也不知自己怎麼回去與Yoda集合，當他回神過來時，他已經身處於Padme的身旁，抱過她剛生出來的男孩子，讓她能看見嬰孩的樣貌。她輕呼出男孩的名字：「Luke……」

然後她又再度經歷一次剛發生的事，她產下第二個孩子，醫療機械人抱著那剛出生的嬰兒，冰冷的語調傳進Obi-Wan的耳中：「是個女孩。」Obi-Wan向她重申了一遍，她才吐出她想好的名字：「Leia…」在看到男人點過頭後，她艱難地繼續說到：「Obi-Wan，善良仍存在他身上，我知道……我知道還有……」然後便閉上了雙眼，離開了他。

Obi-Wan悲哀地看著逝去了的Padme，他欣賞Padme，這女生有著甜美的外貌，智慧以及勇敢為她添上了多分的魅力。可惜大抵他們三個人間，誰都沒想過他們最終竟會落得如此田地。

也許她的離開是對她最好的結局吧，他想。他抱著Luke，孩子不哭也不鬧，他閉著雙眼就像仍在母親的肚子內似的，剛來到世界的孩子無意識地縮在著Obi-Wan的臂彎中，如同小時候每當Anakin發惡夢時，男生都會捲縮在自己的懷中，尋求安心的感覺。

想到Anakin，他的胸口又開始悶痛起來，Obi-Wan深深地呼吸了好幾口，才把Luke也交給了醫療機械人，現在他還有事要和Yoda大師討論。但他沒料想到Luke竟然會在離開Obi-Wan的臂彎時嚎淘大哭起來，他有些手忙腳亂地從機械人手中把他抱回來，搖晃著安撫他：「噓噓，沒事的Luke，我會在這裡的。」哭泣聲瞬間變成了細碎的抽泣，Obi-Wan小心翼翼地用姆指抹去嬰兒臉上大滴的淚珠。看到Luke不再哭泣後，Obi-Wan再次把他交給醫療機械人。

當Obi-Wan再次抱起Luke的時候，他們便已經踏上了前往Tatooine的路上。為了保護兩個孩子，他會把Luke帶到Tatooine，讓Anakin同母異父的兄弟－－Owen和Beru撫養。而Leia則由Organa收養，帶回去Alderaan。

偏偏是Tatooine。Obi-Wan苦澀地想，一切都是源於Tatooine這個地方。如果當日他沒有被逼降至Tatooine，他就不會遇見Anakin，他便不會知道自己有個靈魂伴侶，也就不用經歷愛與背叛的體驗。

Obi-Wan把用袍子覆蓋著的Luke抱出來，嬰兒正睡得香甜，男人不捨地把孩子給了笑意滿滿的Beru，多看他兩眼，便轉身離去了這個地方。Darth Vader不會回來這個讓他生厭的地方，他討厭沙。然而即使他來到了，Obi-Wan也會採取一切的方法去保護Anakin的孩子，Luke不能受到任何一點的傷害。

以後，他會靜默地守在一邊，看顧著Luke，為了Anakin。


	9. Chapter 9

兩年過去了，Obi-Wan一邊看守著Luke的成長，一邊偶爾跟著Qui-Gon的指示來訓練，等待適當的時機，同時也不斷穩固著他的精神屏障，讓Darth Vader不會找到自己。Obi-Wan把他的名字改為Ben，他以為他真的能夠隱姓埋名直至永久，但事實證明他錯了，有些事情是避無可避的。

他並沒有想過西斯竟會如此善於隱藏自己的氣息，直到他在泡茶時感受到身後人時，一切已經太遲了。一陣無力的暈眩感向自己湧來，握著茶杯的手頓時被抽走了力量，「砰啪」一聲，完好的茶杯瞬間成為一塊塊碎片。冰冷的原力抑制圈已經掛在了自己的脖子上，心中的警號已經大大的響起了。

縱使暫時不能運用原力，Obi-Wan無論是從理智或是直覺都知道這是：「Darth Vader。」他在心底內大大的嘆了一口氣，原來還是不能夠逃出這人的指間。他轉過身，卻在對上Darth Vader的臉時同時睜大了湛藍的雙眼，前者不發一言，心裏百感交集。

他更寧願對著戴著頭盔的Darth Vader，而非頂著和Anakin相同外貌的Darth Vader，但那雙金黃的雙眼卻昭示著他的墮落。他想要別過頭，但對方的黑暗原力卻把他的全身都固定了，不讓他迴避自己。

Dearth Vader用手指夾著對方被濃密鬍子遮擋了的下巴，仔細地打量著他，兩年的時光並沒有磨蝕了他的外貌，卻為他添上了幾絲細紋，不過這並沒有讓他顯得疲憊，反倒讓他更為吸引。Obi-Wan也被逼做著相同的事，畢竟他被逼看著比他高的人，Darth Vader不知用了甚麼黑暗原力來為自己製造了這具軀體，那是Anakin的樣子，一模一樣，連同右眼的疤痕都在相同的位置上，只是歲月磨去了他的圓滑，使他變得棱角分明。在對方的雙指夾住了自己的下巴時，ObI-Wan才發覺到原應是機械的手竟回復成人類的皮膚。

「我以為Mustafar的岩漿使你的天使臉孔沒了。」Obi-Wan出了口才發現這聽起來就像是一切事情發生前的鬥嘴，他馬上閉上了雙唇。Darth Vader似笑非笑地看著他，姆指磨擦過兩片緊閉著的薄唇：「你知道，現在沒甚麼能真正傷害到我。」Obi-Wan默不作聲地看著他，眼神裏盡是質疑，懷疑對方前來的目的，畢竟他感受不到任何的殺意。

讀出了對方眼底下的疑惑，Darth Vader大發善心地回答了他的疑問︰「你知道的。」他緩緩靠上前，手指離開了他的唇，取而代之以自己的嘴巴覆蓋上對方的雙唇啃咬著，然後夾著對方下巴的雙指稍為施力，讓Obi-Wan緊緊閉著的雙唇開啟了，強硬地把自己的舌頭滑進對方的口腔內，霸道地舔盡對方的每一吋，感受著那久違的觸感。

Darth Vader感到自己的燥熱感從心底裹開始被燃燒起來，天知道他渴望了這個多久，可是卻被建立帝國之事拖延了好一段時間，才有空餘時間去尋找Obi-Wan。而因Obi-Wan單方面砍斷了紐帶，讓他痛不欲生同時又難以追尋對方的所在位置。想到這點，Darth Vader的氣又上來了，他咬住了對方的下唇，直至二人感受到了血的鐵銹味他才停下來，舔過流出鮮血的傷口。

Obi-Wan看到如此專心致志在挑逗著自己，用盡全力想要用手探向扣在腰間的光劍，對方固然能預測到他下一步動作，他一把抓住了那不聽話的手，鼻子發出了「唔唔」不認同的聲音，然後用原力把他的武器飛到一邊。過程中他沒有停止舔著對方的下唇，瞇起雙眼危險地緊盯著對方的雙眸，後者也毫不動搖地回應他的目光。彷彿這是另一場戰爭似的，誰都不能退讓。

但Darth Vader很快便不滿足於現狀，他把Obi-Wan推倒在空無一物的木桌上，用自身的重量壓住對方，原力則把對方無力的雙手緊扣在木桌之上，不讓他逃脫。Obi-Wan設想過Darth Vader找到他以後的情況，預想過無數個假設，卻唯獨算漏了現在的情況。

雖然現在他被Darth Vader用原力釘左木桌上，但這並不代表他不能出口諷刺對方，反正也逃不過被上的命運，倒不如讓自己輕鬆點：「我還認為帝國會向你提供美色，不需要我這些老家伙來當你的對象。」Darth Vader皮笑肉不笑地勾起了嘴角，靜默了好幾秒。

正當Obi-Wan以為他把算不出聲的時候，對方站直了起來開口道：「這麼多年來，」被箝制的人覺得身上一冷，身上的人把他的腰帶解開了，然後粗暴地把他的衣服扯脫開來。「你的身體都是我的最愛，」下一步，便是他的靴子和褲子。「誰都比不上你那淫蕩的身軀，Obi-Wan。」他把身軀向前傾，低沉沙啞的聲音在Obi-Wan的耳邊響起，殘忍的說話讓後者別開了面，作著無聲的示威。

Darth Vader也不在意他這點行為，他只是把三根手指放在對方的嘴巴之上：「舔它。」Obi-Wan沒有回應，彷彿他聽不到對方的命令般。於是在他身上的人再次在他的耳邊說：「你不想待會受傷的，最好舔濕它。」他仍舊繄抿著唇瓣，不從對方的命令，氣得Darth Vader禁不住催眠對方：「你會服從我的指令以及說話，但並不會失去記憶或自我。」

只專注在建立更堅固的精神屏障，以避免對方會利用那尚未斷裂的紐帶傷害自己的Obi-Wan，根本無暇躲避對方的催眠，他重複了一遍同一句說話。聽到服從的說話以及身下人眼裏的驚慌，Darth Vader這次由心底展露出真正的笑意來，放開了對他雙手的箝制。

「舔它。」Obi-Wan聽話地張開了嘴巴，讓對方的手指放進了自己的口腔內，用靈巧的舌頭舔過每一根手指，但眼中的慌亂則全部收進了對方的眼底。但這也怪不了他如此慌張，畢竟他現在失去了自己身體的控制權，只能眼睜睜地感受到身體自行動作起來。

他努力想要掙脫這催眠開來，可是心底裏有把聲音跟他說停止掙扎吧，他知所這並非Darth Vader所做的催眠之一，那是他自己，是他自己的聲音。他從來都不能拒絕Anakin的任何請求，即使他的Anakin已經不再是Anakin也好。

在為對方舔濕手指後，ObI-Wan才發現Darth Vader皮製的制服不知何時已經脫光了，露出了黑制服下那健美的身材，他看上去是那般瘦長，卻是那樣健壯。Obi-Wan想起多年以前他一直想讓Anakin多長點肉而監管著他的三餐，但沒料到這些肉都長到了他的身高上，這可讓他懊惱了好一段時間。

感受到Obi-Wan失神的目光落在了自己的身體上，Darth Vader像是感覺到了早已不懂再跳動的心臟忽然躍動了起來。即使紐帶被單方面砍掉，原來也不會死去的。他情難自禁地吻上Obi-Wan的雙唇，在唇瓣交接的一刻，無論是Obi-Wan還是Darth Vader也好，他們都能感覺到那難以言諭的快感，情慾就在瞬間被挑了起來。

Obi-Wan幾乎所有理智都在觸碰到對方的同時，隨著所有被放大了多倍的感官中飛逝而盡。沒有人知道他有多想念這個，Obi-Wan的雙手搭在對方的雙肩上，也不知自己想要推開還是把他拉近。Darth Vader的舌頭滑進了對方的口腔內，舔過了每一吋地方，邀請對方的舌頭與自己的共舞。

身下的人被對方吻得頭暈轉向，對方的吻就如同他本人一樣都是如此霸道，來不及嚥下的唾液自Obi-Wan的嘴角流出來，但他一心想著迎合對方的吻，根本無暇理會自己的情況。他覺得他們兩個就像是吻了整個世紀似的，他忽然憶起當年Anakin也很喜歡和自己接吻。

想到Anakin，Obi-Wan的意識稍微拉了回來， _這不是Anakin_ ，他用力地推開了對方：「不……停下來…..」Darth Vader竟也真的暫停了，居高臨下地看著身下別過頭，並用手掩著紅腫的嘴巴的人，他猶豫的聲音在指間漏了出來：「你不是他……」

Darth Vader並不驚訝於他的話，彷彿他一早便已經預料到這個結果。他把Obi-Wan的雙腿放到自己的雙肩之上，然後勾起了嘴角：「Anakin Skywalker是被你殺死了啊，Obi-Wan Kenobi。」同時把一根手指擠進了久未經開發的小穴內，他滿意地看到Obi-Wan開始崩塌的表情。「你把他留在Mustafar，讓他死去啊，你記得麼？」還未等對方有空餘的時間適應那久違的開發，Darth Vader毫不猶豫地增加多一根手指，愉悅地看著身下人的眼中充滿了水氣。

年輕的西斯雙指粗暴地在對方的小洞內進進出出，絕地的雙手用力的抓住木桌的邊緣，泛白的指甲快要陷進木桌的木紋裏，但Obi-Wan仍維持著自己的理智，寧願折磨自己的下唇，亦不願讓自己發出一絲聲響。

Darth Vader也沒多管對方的反應，他告訴自己已非當日那個Anakin Skywalker，他不會再因為Obi-Wan對自己的傷害而感到痛心，永不。Darth Vader的手指屈曲起來，刮著對方敏感的內壁，他很快便找回了那個熟悉的敏感點。事實上，他不是找回，而是他根本沒有忘卻過關於Obi-Wan的一點一滴。

絕地能感受到自己的小洞因搔癢的感覺而緊縮了一下，Darth Vader修長的手指被他咬得更深。長時間沒經歷過性事的身體被突如其來的快感衝擊著，讓Obi-Wan不住渴求起來，但他不想就這樣輕易地屈服。

西斯看著Obi-Wan的身體變得潮紅，沉重的呼吸聲越發凌亂，性器逐漸變得半硬了起來，便把手指抽了出，取而代之的是自己早已硬透了的性器，輕磨著穴口，蓄勢待發，雙手抓緊了對方仍舊纖細的腰肢。Obi-Wan的全身僵硬了起來，他知道接下來會發生什麼事情，清楚得很。

對方的堅挺正一吋一吋地擠開了嬌嫩的穴肉，被撕裂的感覺讓Obi-Wan的眼眶中再次充滿了淚水，汗珠浮現在紅潤的皮膚上。隨著對方的性器逐點推進自己的身體內，空氣也似被同時推走般，Obi-Wan能做的只有放鬆本來咬緊的下唇，張大嘴巴，貪婪地深吸著氧氣。

直到Darth Vader把整根性器都埋進那日有所思，夜有所夢的地方時，他禁不住歡喻地低吟了聲，緊緻的內壁夾得他好不舒爽。他並不否認重新進入靈魂伴侶的身體讓他感到成為西斯後最美好的事，畢竟這個地方是 **他的** ，就連Obi-Wan也不會去觸碰的地方是 **他的** ，只屬於 **他一個人的** 。西斯沒有給予多餘的時間讓對方適應，便徑自用力的抽插起來。

Obi-Wan閉上了雙眼，彷如這樣就能夠逃過眼前正在發生的事情。他想要說服自己這不過是一個很壞的惡夢，但仍未算是最差的那個－－因為最可怕的是與Anakin一起的回憶，每個都像是夢魘一樣緊纏著自己，提醒他的失敗。可惜身下被撕裂的痛楚讓他的幻想也一同被破裂，他根本騙不了自己。疼痛根本不單是來自身下的撕裂，更是源於心底裹的悲痛。

Darth Vader用力地插進對方的小穴內，他知道他兩的紐帶早已被對方無情地撕破，但他彷彿仍能感覺到對方的感受，身心都疼痛不已。不過他毫不在意，對自己而言，Obi-Wan早已死去了，現在身下的人不過是他用來發洩的工具，他所做的不過是一種復仇。

「你喜歡這樣，對吧？」Darth Vader伏下身，在對方的耳邊問道。後者固然不會回應他的羞辱，他別過臉，不願看過對方的臉，反倒卻露出了嬌嫩白晢的脖子。西斯能清楚地看剛幼嫩的肌膚下所包著的青色血管，忽然起了股噬血的慾望。他張開嘴巴，咬了下去。他能感受到對方加快了的脈搏在跳動著，亦因突如其來的痛楚而僵了下身軀，帶動容納對自己地方的小穴也緊縮了下。噢，當然也不能忽略那緊張的驚呼聲。

Darth Vader繼續啃咬並同時吸吮著對方的脖子，滿意地看到對方的頸上留下了自己的咬痕給鮮紅的印記，他知道這些印記好幾天也消不去的，那麼之後Obi-Wan每次看到這些紅腫的皮膚，便會想到了自己。他不會承認自己這樣的行為是因為他那從未被磨滅的佔有慾所使，但他想要對方 **一輩子** 都記著自己，而他是自己的所有物， **永遠** 都是。

很快他又不滿足了，他的下身並沒有停止過移動，亦無減慢自己的速度，但他想要聽到對方甜膩的呻吟聲，而非如現在般的喘氣聲；他想要聽到對方的求饒，而非如現在般的掘強；他想要看見對方脆弱的眼淚，而非如現在般只掛著生理上的淚水。

Darth Vader改變了自己抽插的速度，把整根性器都緩慢地抽出來，直至傘狀的頭部頂在對方一收一縮的穴口，再一把用力地把它插進對方的身體內，終於聽到對方從鼻子內發出的哼聲，但這仍未夠，遠遠不夠。

他一邊狠插著對方的小穴，一邊調整過自己的角度，然後在一次的插入中，他準確無誤地擊中了對方的敏感點。沒料到Darth Vader會這樣做的Obi-Wan在毫無準備的情況下高吭地叫了聲，他瞪大雙眼，雙手攀上對方的腰間想要推開他，奈何下身傳來的陣陣快感不斷衝擊著他的理智，磨去了他的力量，放在Darth Vader腰間的手更像是要迎合對方似的。

敏感點一直被強力地撞擊，原本痛楚與歡愉交織的感覺瞬間轉變為純粹的快感，Obi-Wan的身體不能自制地做出了最誠實的反應。他的雙指陷入了對方燥熱的皮膚內，搭在對方肩上的雙腳僵直了起來，腦袋向後仰著，把脆弱且又充滿吻痕及咬痕的脖子露了出來，嘴巴禁錮不住那失控的甜膩呻吟聲。

聽到Obi-Wan不能自控的呻吟以及緊絞著他的肉穴，Darth Vader覺得自己的性器又硬了幾分。把一本正經的Obi-Wan操得近乎瘋狂總是令他著迷不已，但還未夠，他要令對方最脆弱的一臉展露在自己面前，讓他知道誰才是主宰一切的人，竟敢背叛他，又單方面切斷紐帶！

_我恨你。_

沉浸在情慾中的Obi-Wan聽不清Darth Vader在腦中傳過來的說話，他只是睜著迷離的藍眼睛對上身上人那金黃色的眼睛，眼中充滿水氣的無辜樣子讓Darth Vader忍不住又加快了抽插的速度，對方的小穴咬緊了他的堅挺，他懲罰性地咬了口對方挺立著的乳頭，吃痛的感覺讓Obi-Wan稍稍拉回了他的思緒。

_我恨你，絕地。_

_不……_

這次Obi-Wan有好好地聽到了Darth Vader所說的話了，但卻是他毫不想聽見的。他渾身僵硬了起來，眼中盈滿了淚水，絕望地看著對方殘忍地勾起嘴角。Darth Vader只是徑自看著他那崩潰的神情，脆弱的樣子讓他越發興奮，他加快了活塞動作，讓對方攀上高潮。

_我恨你，Obi-Wan Kenobi。_

_不要這樣說…..._

在最後一次撞擊中，Darth Vader在對方的腦袋中說著的同時，亦親口告訴對方殘忍的話語。Obi-Wan的眼淚還是禁不住自慘白的臉頰滑下來，在臉頰的兩側畫下淚痕，在木桌上留下了漸變大的圓圈。心中的疼痛卻不能阻擋快感的湧至，Obi-Wan最終還是不情願地達到了高潮。

Obi-Wan只覺得眼前一白，肚皮上便已經充滿了白濁的液體，他被快感拋上了天際，卻被西斯的話語糾纏在自己的身上，罪惡的感覺卻又一瞬把他打回地獄。他的後穴緊絞著對方的性器，蠕動的腸肉又把對方的情慾推至最高點，Darth Vader把自己的種子全都灑滿在對方的後穴內，一滴不漏的全射進去。

絕地被迫承載著對方的精液，滾燙的液體燒灼著他的心。現在他滿腦子都只有對方所說的「我恨你」，彷彿這把他帶回了當天的Mustafar般。他知道自己的淚水只會為對方帶來歡悅的感覺，但他不能再抑制它們了。自他在Mustafar離開Anakin以後，他便再也沒有讓眼淚落下來，絕地該杜絕所有感情，而他亦要堅強起來，為了Luke。

直至現在他才發現，原來不流淚並不代表堅強。他的情緒只會在對方的面前表露無遺，是Anakin Skywalker或是Darth Vader也好，Obi-Wan的感情只會顯露在他的面前。他們的靈魂是一體的，在對方的靈魂前，雙方本應無所遁形，理應互補不足。但自從Darth Vader取代了Anakin以後，黑暗的原力把紐帶另一端的心蔽屏了，他再也觸不到對方。這個念頭讓Obi-Wan的淚落得更猛。

Darth Vader不會承認自己為Obi-Wan的脆弱而感到心痛，他再也不是Anakin Skywalker，不是那個仰慕著Obi-Wan的那個學徒，不再是那個在每個任務中都要擔心Obi-Wan受到任何傷害的絕地，更不是那個和Obi-Wan分享著同一個靈魂的Anakin。

他把已經軟掉了的性器在對方濕潤的後穴中抽出來，看著自己的液體在對方的體內流出來，卻感覺不了原先預想的復仇快感。他靜默不語地穿回自己的衣服，不去理會哭得可憐兮兮的Obi-Wan。

在Darth Vader準備要離去的時候，Obi-Wan顫抖的聲線在空氣中顫巍巍地傳進他的耳窩內：「為什麼你不殺了我？」Darth Vader把綑在對方頸上的原力抑制器拆掉，抑制器一下子就因原力而飛到了西斯的手中。他沒有回應Obi-Wan的問題，只留下大門關上的聲音，以及靜謐的空氣給對方。

跟你不殺我的原因一樣啊，愚蠢的絕地。

自從這次後，Darth Vader再也沒有去Tatooine尋找Obi-Wan，一次也沒有。


	10. Chapter 10

Obi-Wan與Darth Vader再次相見，他們再一次要面對交戰的局面。Obi-Wan不復年輕，而Darth Vader也戴回了那個純黑的頭盔，不再露出那與Anakin Skywalker無異的面孔。也許年老的絕地應該為此感到慶幸，不用再次面對他深愛著的那個學徒。在西斯提著紅色的光劍向他走去的同時，Obi-Wan還是亮起了他那藍色的光劍。

「我等了你很久了，Obi-Wan。」帶著機械音的聲音在空氣中傳進了Obi-Wan的耳內。「我們終於還是相見了。」Obi-Wan沒有回應他的說話，只是小心地觀察對方的一舉一動，以準備迎接他的攻勢。

**Peace is a lie, there is only passion. （和平為謊言；唯有激情存。）**

時光的流逝沒有使他們忘記彼此的動作，Obi-Wan穩穩地接住了對方的攻擊。二十年後，他們還是無可避免地要完成當年Mustafar的一戰。只是這次已經不再是兩把藍色的光劍在火紅的熔岩下揮舞著，火紅的岩漿已經成為了Darth Vader的光劍。

Darth Vader沒有用盡全力去攻擊對方，他只是在測試對方的能力。Obi-Wan用回他最愛的第三式，並沒有如在Mustafar般把自己完全交給原力，運用著攻擊意味重得要多的第五式。他能感受到對方的力量大不如前，是因為Tatoonie的風沙磨去了他的力量，還是自己的能力早已超越了對方，遠在對方之上？他不得而知。

「你的力量削弱了許多啊，老家伙。」Obi-Wan答非所問地回應道：「你不能勝過我們的。如果你打敗了我，我的力量將會遠超你所想。」Obi-Wan在Tatoonie想過無數次他們再次執起光劍對抗對方的時候會是怎樣的境況，但當現在真實發生的時候，卻遠比所想的來得要平靜。大概是因為能夠死在Anakin的手中比要殺死Anakin來得要輕鬆得多吧，他已經準備好要赴死了。

**Through passion, I gain strength.（經激情，得力量。）**

Darth Vader聽不懂對方所說的話，但他並沒有停止揮動他的光劍，彷彿這是他唯一能面對Obi-Wan的方法一樣。「你不應該回來的。」西斯知道他只能夠選擇殺掉對方，Darth Sidious一直以來已經很不滿他放過絕地了，現在對方踏在他的地方上，他只能夠如此選擇。不，事實上來說他根本沒有選擇的餘地。

聽到對方近乎可稱為婉惜的說話，Obi-Wan愣住了，他瞪大那雙讓Anakin以往一直愛慕不已的藍眼睛，詫異地看著對方，他的心由不得來了一陣痛楚以及希望。他仍能夠奢望Anakin仍然在對方的心中嗎？他不知道答案，他只清楚自己要完成他的使命以及他的願望。

在看到Obi-Wan頓了下，Darth Vader亦猶豫了下才繼續攻擊。他忽然有些質疑自己是否真的能夠殺了對方，當日在Mustafar的時候，Obi-Wan也會是有著相同的感受嗎？

在他的攻擊下，Obi-Wan節節敗退，他不斷向後退，直到退至停機坪與走廊的入口他才沒有再向後退。光劍交纏的聲音吸引了不遠處的Stormtrooper的注意，他們快步的走上前，想要幫助他們的西斯君主，卻又怕誤傷了他而遲遲不能下手。

**Through strength, I gain power.（得力量，握權力。）**

Obi-Wan能感覺到另一股熟悉的原力闖入了他們的戰場，那是他剛和對方建立了的師徒紐帶，他能感受到年輕的原力使用者正緊張地看著他們的戰爭。Obi-Wan向Luke一瞥，現在他擔心的只有Luke的安危。在他死後，很多事情他都不能夠親身幫助或是保護Luke。

他也愛著這個Anakin的孩子，Luka是個乖巧可愛的孩子，在孩童的時候Luke便經常不理會自己的安危，硬是要跑向危險處尋訪找Obi-Wan。稚嫩的童音總愛軟軟地叫著「Ben」，這每每讓他想起仍是小孩的Anakin也總愛纏住他，有事沒事都愛叫著他的名字「Obi-Wan、Obi-Wan」的，彷彿那就是世界上最重要的事情般。Luka比Anakin更要懂事，亦沒有對方般黏人，但他總是讓Obi-Wan想起Anakin。

Obi-Wan回過神來，向Darth Vader笑了一笑，便收回了他的光劍，一如當日在Mustafar一樣，把它垂直放在自己的面前，等待著命運的來臨。Darth Vader下意識地揮動他的光劍，自對方的左肩向左方。Obi-Wan的屍首不見了，地上就只剩下他那厚重的絕地袍子和他的光劍。

**Though power, I gain victory.（握權力，吾將勝。）**

Darth Vader頓時覺得有甚麼不妥的地方，但他還未意識到到底有什麼地方出錯了。他看著那把熄滅了的光劍，又想起在當年他還是Obi-Wan的學徙時，他反反覆覆地對年輕的自己說： _Anakin，這光劍是你的生命。永遠不要再弄掉它。_ 西斯刻意地忽視了心中的那陣疼痛，他踩了踩對方的袍子，檢查是否有任何機關。事實上他能夠感受到空氣中那股熟悉的原力已經消逝而盡，他只是希望對方像往日一樣順利逃脫。

西斯看著那光劍，他鬼使神差地用原力把他扯到自己手中。就在他拿著光劍的同時，他就像是能夠聽到絕地溫柔的聲音在對他說︰

**就算經過了這麼多年，這麼多事情也好，我永遠也會愛著你，一如既往，Ani。**

一陣微風吹拂過西斯的袍子，那陣風竟莫名地有著一種親切的感覺，就像是在他剛成為Obi-Wan的學徒時，師傅的袍子總是會在他行走的時候揚起，偶爾會拍在Anakin的臉上，惹得學徒常捺不住氣便向對方抱怨著。而Obi-Wan只會莞爾一笑，抱起年幼的他。

就在Darth Vader伸手碰過微風時，它就像是有意識地停留了幾秒才隨著空氣飄走。直到這個時候他才發現，原來那不是風，而是Obi-Wan的原力。

_不，不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不！_

西斯能夠聽見那個農村來的男孩也在大叫，他能感受到對方的悲痛，為什麼？但他已經無暇細思那男孩與Obi-Wan的關係，便已經被一陣痛徹心扉的感覺把他撕裂開來。有股無形的力量正壓在他的心臟之上，它正在抽走他鼻腔中的空氣，它正緊纏在他的脖子上，它正在冷凍著他血液，他正在死去。

Darth Vader不理會交戰中的Stormtrooper和那幾個外人，正好那男孩射中了控制器，西斯與他們之間的門扉關上了，令他一個人獨佔了這個空間，讓他能夠不顧君主的尊嚴崩潰起來。

他按著自己的心房，雙腳被抽去了氣力，倒在地上，眼中映著的是Obi-Wan那件長年都穿著的絕地袍子，他的心絞得更痛。Darth Vader把他的頭盔脫掉，眼淚不絕地滑過他的臉頰，它們們毫不受控。他感受到了，這才是紐帶斷掉的感覺，黑暗原力再也不能阻擋靈魂伴侶逝去的感覺。

西斯覺得自己的靈魂在悲鳴，它渴望另一個靈魂能夠回到自己的身邊，可另一端的人已經不在，無論他怎樣嘗試接觸對方的靈魂，對方的原力早就在自己的眼前消逝。Darth Vader感覺自己的靈魂就像正被人燃燒，又覺得似是被人扔進冰窖內，他分不清自己到底有甚麼感受，他只覺得自己迷失了。沒有了對方的存在，讓他不知所措，卻讓他感到活過來了。

這種疼痛在提醒他，他仍然在這個世上活著。事實上他知道，他已經死去了，因為Obi-Wan。這痛楚超越了他的認知，他曾以為當日Darth Sidious救回他的時候，那痛苦已經是自己的極限，可他還是小看了紐帶真正斷裂的滋味。

Darth Vader顫抖無力的雙手幾乎拿不起Obi-Wan失去了溫度的袍子，但他還是努力地把它摟進自己的懷中，彷彿這樣就能夠擁著逝去了的他一樣，但他知道是自己 **親手** 把他最愛的人，他的靈魂伴侶砍殺掉。他把自己的腦袋用力地埋在袍子內，嗅著Obi-Wan仍纏繞在袍子上的氣味，就像這樣子他才能夠順利地呼吸起來。無論隔了多少年也好，這股味道仍然能夠讓他感到心靜。

**Through victory, my chains are broken. （從勝利，破枷鎖。）**

到底他當時怎麼會盲目地認為Obi-Wan會忍心把他們二人之間的紐帶切斷，原力啊！他為何會如此想Obi-Wan，他一直都愛著自己，自己是應該要知道的！Obi-Wan是愛著自己的吧，是愛著的嗎？仍然會愛著他嗎？

他忽然想起學徒時承諾過要互相看顧對方一輩子，信誓旦旦地說過要保護對方，答允過對方不會讓他死去。可是造成這一切的是他自己啊，如果不是他所做的一切，Obi-Wan也不會死去，至少不是在自己的手中死去。

**原力啊，他到底做了些甚麼！**

Darth Vader這輩子都不曾如此厭惡過自己，他永遠都不能原諒自己竟然會對自幼便愛慕著的人做出了這樣的事。忽然間，他有點慶幸當年Obi-Wan並沒有在Mustafar殺死了他，這些苦不應該由他受的，因為一切都是他自身的錯，他願意讓這傷痛伴隨他直至死亡。即使他明瞭這並不能挽回Obi-Wan的生命，縱使一切已經太遲了。

**The Force shall free me. （原力終釋吾。）**

他本來以為自己還要再為折磨自己而再多活一段長時間，但自從他意識到Luke就是他的兒子時，有些事情改變了。他知道了Obi-Wan在Tatooine的19年間一直都照顧著他和Padme的兒子，也知道這些年他保護了Luke多少次，亦察覺到了兒子對Obi-Wan的心意，但他沒有拆穿他。Darth Vader現在只希望能夠延續他的前師傅的行徑，保護他的兒子。

這樣的想法在Darth Sidious正要傷害Luke的時候燒得最猛，他看著Luke被西斯大帝折磨著慘叫，他忽然憶起多年前他成了Darth Sidious的幫兇，殺掉了Windu。他不由得來了一陣心慌，Luke不能死去，絕對不能。他終究還是下定決心殺掉了那個誘惑他墜至黑暗面的西斯，把他扔至塔下。

Darth Vader沒有料到的是，這樣竟也會害死了自己，但也許這就是最好的結局了吧。他知道Luke想要救活他，不過現在什麼也無法阻止死神的到來，用鋒利的鐮刀收割掉他的靈魂。瀕死的西斯讓兒子拿掉他的面具，這個面具下的樣子他一直都不敢讓Luke看見，他不想讓自己的醜陋全面展現在對方的眼中。只是現在，他想要用他的雙眼看著Luke，記下他的樣子，而且他還有些話想要說。

「Luke......我想你知道.....我們.....我...Obi-Wan.....還有你的母親Padme......一直都會......愛著你.....現在......快點離開這裡...我的兒子......」Anakin斷斷續續地說，Darth Sidious的黑暗原力一直在他的身體內肆虐，每說一段話他都能感受到生命的流逝，但他要告訴Luke知道這大概對方早就知道的消息，圓了自己的心願。

Luke聽到了他的話，瞪大了那雙湛藍的大眼睛，難以置信地搖了搖頭：「不......我還要救你啊.....」聽到他的說話，垂死的人勉強地勾起了一個虛弱的笑容：「你已經救了我啊......」Anakin覺得自己在成為西斯這麼多年以後，總算做出了一件正確的事。他的眼皮像是有千斤重，想要緊合他的眼皮，但他需要看到Luke的離開才能讓他安心地逝去。

在Luke想要開口以前，Anakin便打斷了他的話：「離開......這裡...Luke......」聽著對方彷若懇求的聲線，年輕絕地能選擇的就只有順從對方的意願。他搖搖晃晃地站了起來，向他的父親說了聲：「我也愛你，父親。還有......Ben也是......」聽到靈魂伴侶的名字，Anakin還是自然不過地撐起了笑容。「我知道……」Luke再深深地看了眼他的父親，便按捺著心中的痛楚，離開了這個地方。

Anakin閉上雙眸，他的心願都完成得七七八八了，只剩下一個，但那大抵只能和他的死亡一同在世上消逝了吧。他沒有看到在他不遠處那個正露出笑容看著他的，本該不再存在，亦是他朝思暮想的那個人。


	11. Chapter 11

「靈魂仍未找到，他的？」Yoda看著眼前一臉消沉地坐在大石上的Obi-Wan，站到了他的身旁。對方沮喪地搖搖頭。

Obi-Wan滿腦子都是他的Anakin，他能肯定對方也成為了英靈，但對方卻一直躲避自己。現在離Anakin成為英靈已經有兩個月了，對方就是不願現身在自己的面前，他知道他不知如何面對自己，就像他小時候做錯事後，Obi-Wan會有好一段時間都找不回他。

但Obi-Wan想要抱著他的靈魂伴侶，對他說他從來沒有怪責過對方，Anakin卻連這個機會也不給他，讓他好不沮喪。

金髪的男人向綠色的老人草草道別過後，又遊走在不同的地方，想要尋找Anakin的足跡。他走著走著，竟不知不覺地走到了絕地聖殿的遺址。然後他倏然感受到一陣熟悉的感覺，紐帶似是被激活了，他的感官又再次被放大了不少，他能看到Anakin的位置了！

他不加細思，便向著目的地的方向跑去，他不能夠錯失了這個機會，不然又不知要隔了多久才能夠找回Anakin。只是他沒料到的是，Anakin竟然會乖乖地站在原地等他，身上穿著的是代表著絕地的袍子及裝束，和自己身上穿的無異。

對方就站在他以往最愛待著的花園內，背到著他。Obi-Wan深深吸了一口氣，雖然這個動作有點多餘，畢竟他現在根本就不需要呼吸，但他覺得這樣讓他放鬆了些。他小心翼翼地走上前，在對方身後幾步地方止住，不想打擾對方的寧靜，他在等待對方先開口說話。

「為什麼要來找我。」過了半晌，Anakin才幽幽地提問道，但一直都沒有轉過身去面對他。Obi-Wan這才繼續他的步伐，摟住了對方顫抖著的身軀，毫不猶豫地回應他：「因為我愛你。」Obi-Wan不禁厭惡起自己來，為什麼當日他就不能向對方說出這簡單的幾個字？難道要承認自己的感情就這麼困難麼？明明他是知道的，清楚知道這幾個字對Anakin的意義。

他能從紐帶中感受到對方的情緒，是悲痛、是自責、是後悔，還有那丁點的愉快感覺。感受到這些的Obi-Wan只能夠繼續用盡全身力氣緊擁著他的靈魂伴侶。Anakin轉過身來，用雙手把矮小一點的男人抱在懷中，腦袋擱在其頸窩間，悔疚的淚水源源不絕地流下來。

Obi-Wan一如既往地把他的手放在對方柔軟的髪絲上，有一下沒一下地撫過他近乎及肩的頭髪，安撫著這個崩潰了的大男生，同時暗自享受著這久違的接觸。Anakin吸了吸鼻子，又繼續開口道：「我......」卻發現他想說的話有太多，一時三刻他不能夠把它們的都組織起來，串連成一句句子。

最後他只能先用一句：「對不起......Obi-Wan，為了我所做的所有事......請原諒我......」來暫時總結他想要說的話。Obi-Wan頓了頓，眼睛也浮現了一層水氣，他沒想到對方的一句抱歉會是他的救贖。一直以來他都在怪責自己不能拯救Anakin，讓他踏上了歧途。

Obi-Wan也把他的頭埋在對方的肩上，肆意地汲取著對方的氣味，他含糊不清地回應：「我永遠都不會怪責你的，Ani。」對方把他抱得更緊，緊得他覺得自己可能會被對方壓斷他胞胸骨似的。嗯，不過技術上來說是不可能發生這種事的，畢竟他已經不可稱為有實體了。

聽到老師傅的說話，Anakin還是不自覺地安心了些，對方原諒的說話比任何話語都來得要，即使他早就知道這個實情。他親暱地在對方的頸窩間輕輕磨蹭著，吻過他的脖子。哭了一段時間後讓他感覺也好多了，他找回了組織語句的能力。

他放開了緊抱著對方的雙手，用長長的衣袖抹掉滿面淚水的臉頰，睜開那雙回復當初的湛藍的眼睛，直直地看著他的老師傳、他的靈魂伴侶、他的摯愛。他眼前的男人和他記憶中二十年前的他無異，原力賜予了他們回復年輕的軀體。

Anakin對於自己對Obi-Wan那澎湃的感情毫不意外，他知道自己就算是成為了Darth Vader以後，也從來沒有停止過思念或是愛著對方，他只是一直壓抑著他的情感，不想讓Darth Sidious把這視為他的軟弱，要他做出任何傷害Obi-Wan的事情。

Anakin用雙手捧著對方的臉頰，定神地看進對方紅了的眼眶，那湛藍的大眼一直都讓他夢魂顛倒。對方的鬍子刺得他的手心有點痛，但他毫不在意。他在Obi-Wan的臉上烙下了一吻，便向他徐徐道出自己的心情：「我真的很抱歉，Obi-Wan。我……當時應該和你說的，關於我夢到Padme死去的夢。我不應該以為你會背叛我的，對不起，讓你受了這麼多苦，對不起。」

看到Obi-Wan張開嘴巴以及眼底下的不認同，Anakin搖了搖頭深吸了口氣，不讓對方有發言的機會便繼續接著說：「不，不用說什麼這不是我的錯，這確實是我的錯。我的自大讓你失去了生活；我的盲目令你飽受折磨； 我的行為使你受盡傷害。如果當日我沒聽從Darth Sidious的話，那我就不會失去了Padme、Luke、Leia，還有最重要的你。我......對不起，讓你孤獨地飽受了十九年的折磨。Obi-Wan，我愛你。」

Anakin還有很多說話想要說出口，這些年間的一切一切，他都想要向對方傾盡一切。可是當他看到對方的眼淚像是斷了線般不停落下來時，他的心痛得不能自己，疼得他的大腦只想讓對方的眼淚停下來，連想要說的話也忘記得一乾二淨了。

他愛憐地用姆指指腹擦掉對方臉上溫熱的淚水：「噢，請不要哭泣，Master。」看見他的安慰毫不奏效，反而讓Obi-Wan的淚珠落得更狠，使Anakin只能不知所措地看著他，輕吻去他苦澀的眼淚。

Obi-Wan把雙手環在對方的後頸上，縮短了他們之間的距離，把自己埋在對方的胸口前，傳出悶悶的聲音：「我不怪你......Ani......我應該要理解你的，可是......可是，我就是不肯去坦誠自己的心意，讓你一直以來受了屈辱，我......對不起。Anakin，我也愛你。」Anakin兩片唇瓣覆在對方的額頭上：「現在甚麼也無法阻擋我們在一起了，我的Obi-Wan。」懷內的人點點頭，認可著對方的說話。

就算他們已經化身為原力，他們都能夠感覺到他們之間的紐帶力量，是這麼多年來最強韌的。

是的，再沒有東西能夠分開他們了。現在他們將會永遠都在對方的身旁，看顧著對方。


End file.
